Tale of Two Dovah
by Drake S. Hellion
Summary: Drake and Sito love Skyrim, Drake likes dragons and Sito likes killing random things. However, when they get sucked into Skyrim through unexplained and logic defying ways, they find themselves in a very odd situation unlike anything they'd ever expect from such a fanfic about Self Inserts. Now, they must journey for answers! RnR, I own nothing and SIs and plot bunnies!
1. Prologue

**Tale of Two Dovah**

Drake and Sito had never considered themselves in anyways special, sides the nerdiness of playing Skyrim in an almost obsessive fashion… until they are sucked into the game like a bad fanfic. However, unlike most other fanfics, they are sent in with different forms! PS. Read'n'Review!

**Prologue**

Drake Michigan frowned from his chair as he fought Alduin for the fifth time in his time of owning Skyrim, he had gone through all the other quest lines, become thane of every hold and amassed riches simply because he could, and now he was watching Alduin turn to sweet, sweet dragon glitter.

And as the writhing black dragon turned to sparkles. He grabbed a can of his pepsi, sipped it and frowned when he discovered it was empty. "Why is the pepsi always gone?" he muttered in true Pirates of Caribbean style before focusing on Tsun while the guardian of Sovngarde spoke.

His attention was turned back to his door when it opened and in strolled his girlfriend, Sito Anderson, looking like the walking dead. "Morning, love!" he greeted with a grin as he held his arms open to her.

She rolled her eyes and moved over to him, giving him a hug and grumbling, "Bleeeh." she was still soo tired and had the munchies. Bad combo for her in the morning.

He smiled a bit wider. They had been together for several months now and he always found her morning habits of dead walking cute and that her usual dreadful laziness was contagious. "Aww, still sleepy?" he cooed.

"I'm always sleepy," she replied lightly and walked over to his bed and falling forward onto it, immediately snuggling his pillows and blanket.

Drake laughed a bit, "I know, just being annoying," he paused and turned back to the screen. It was pitch black, "Oh come on! It froze!" he gave a frustrated growl and moved to turn his 360 off.

Then, there was a bright flash of light and he let out a cry as his flesh burned a moment before darkness took him.

**Skyrim world!**

There was the gentle brush of a breeze on his skin, the feeling of grass beneath him and the sounds of birds chirping their morning songs in the distance. These sounds are what further stirred Drake into consciousness, he sniffed lightly and blinked when he thought he smelt nature itself. It was odd, he never knew his nose was that sensitive. He opened his eyes and fully took in what he saw.

It was beautiful! Lush green trees and grass, healthy brown bark and scattered rocks around the paradise-like scene before his eyes. But, he remember the TV, his burning pain and his room. He was fine now, was he in Heaven? He attempted to roll over, but blinked when his mind fully registered how he felt… he felt bigger, heavier and yet lighter. He gulped and raised his hand, only to be greeted by the sight of a blackened talon at the head of a leathery wing.

He bellowed out a cry of surprise and fear as he scrambled to stand, he stepped on something of his and cried out again when it caused him a spike of pain. He fell over with a loud thud and huffed once, the sound unnaturally fierce to his own ears. He placed both his talons onto the ground and forced his legs to cease their shaking.

Drake took a breathe, another, deep, rumbling noises and finally, he exhaled once more and raised his arms again, both spiked by talons and scales black as his hair had been, he craned his neck and looked down, his under belly was a golden brown, lined with smaller, softer scales. His feet also had sharp talons, curved and razor sharp. His legs however looked as powerful as they once did, muscles rippled beneath the scales and he gave an experimental hop, they were strong alright.

He noticed his tail, it was long and tipped by a tridant like bone, it oddly reminded him of a Stegosaurus tail tip. He nodded to himself and took a few experimental swings to try and get used to the added appendage. After what felt like… actually, he didn't feel time.

Oh sweet merciful Jesus he had lost his sense of time! This was great! No more boredom! He almost grinned, almost. But a soft rumble found his ears, or whatever passed for dragon ears. He huffed and felt fear course through him, if it was another dragon he would be in trouble. He forced himself to turn and look for the source of the sound.

He found it in the form of another dragon a few ways away from him, laying also in the grass. Curled up slightly in the sun. It's scales were golden with splotches of brown across them, a pale underbelly and the spine of the dragon was lined with rough small bone spikes. Drake took a breath and moved over to the other, it couldn't… it just couldn't.

The scales matched her hair, and her belly was almost the tone of her skin. This dragon had to be Sito, he growled and in his current state it was all the more menacing. With another huff he stalked over and paused, unsure how to go about this, he couldn't exactly poke her with his talons could he? He might pierce her scales and injure her. He frowned, or tried to. He couldn't tell if he was.

After a moment of thinking he leaned down with his slender neck and nudged the side of her neck with his snout. He waited, she stirred but didn't wake. He repeated the process with more force, that did the job as her head lifted a few inches from the ground. Her lids opened to reveal the startling blue slitted eyes, matching his girlfriend's color perfectly.

"Sito!" Drake rumbled and spread his arms in an attempt to hug her.

Her reaction was instantaneous, she let out a roar of a scream before she kicked furiously at the dirt and him, one of her wings talons slashed across his belly, tearing scales and flesh and causing him to double over in pain, trying to clutch at the wound.

She screamed again as she her arm was pointed with a talon.

Sito was freaking out, she was freaking the hell out. She stared at her "hands" and foud only golden scaled dragon talon and wings, her breathing came out in erratic gasps as if she were hyperventilating and she tried to sit, only to hurt something behind her and cause her to rolled onto her side. She looked around far harder she needed and saw her leaf shaped tail point swishing back and forth.

She screamed again and looked to the growling black dragon that had woke her. "Get away from me!" she scrambled to her feet and hands and crawled away as fast as her new body could move on land. Which very fast as it was motre very clumsy.

Sito glanced over her shoulder, the black dragon reminded her a lot of the Frost Dragons of Skyrim, though obviously black and the back of it appeared less spiky. She ignored how she thought of Skyrim and more on the fact she was a dragon running from another dragon. She tried to double her pace…only to trip over her own wing and fall head first into the grassland with a grunt of displeasure and pain.

"Damned wing…" she grumbled.

"Sito! It's me! Don't run or you might hurt yourself!" The black dragon bellowed as it too gave chase on all fours, though it wasn't having as much trouble as her. Cursing her own clumsiness she tried to keep moving with renewed fear.

And, if anyone were nearby, they would have had the joy and awing experience of seeing two dragons running across the grasslands on all fours, the one up front almost stumbling like a drunken beast while the second steadily gaining ground.

"No!" Sito fell forward, exhausted. She hit the ground and took in deep, powerful breaths. "Damn it I'm slow as a dragon too!"

The black dragon huffed and caught up to her, she stood and faced it, trying to look menacing. "Leave me alone or I'll bite you and shit!" she growled, flashing her sharp and pearly white teeth.

The black dragon stopped short and stared at her, its head tilting. "Sito, it's me! Drake!" it spoke, she listened carefully and frowned. Its voice, while sounding like that of a normal dragon's, did have a hint of Drake in it, just deeper and more gravely. Now that she looked at him, she could see how it would be. His scales matched his hair color, his eyes were a slitted brown and his underbelly was the same color as his skin had been.

"Drake!" Sito cried and moved over, tackling the other to the ground which resulted in them being tangled in a scaly heap on the ground, her chest was pressed against his own and her dragonic cheek was nuzzling the side of his neck. Her wings trying to wrap around his form, only to be stopped by their wings which forbid them from wrapping around the other.

This continued several moments until finally, Sito looked up at her boyfriend turned black dragon. He was looking down at her oddly, "What?" she asked, ignoring how harsh her tone and voice sounded now, it was almost male! She almost shuddered.

"Well… sides the fact we're two dragons trying to hug, this is really uncomfortable… my tail is kinda being bent oddly," He shifted slightly under her, it was then she realised something.

"You're smaller than me!" She got off of him and stared at his slender body, he was still muscled, especially at the legs and his neck was long, he seemed to scream speedy build. But that wasn't important, "Hah! I'm bigger than you!" she snickered, which in her dragon form made it sound like a series of violent hacks.

Drake huffed once and got onto all fours, he was shorter than her. He could tell that much, and she was definitely more meaty than he, her neck was thick as was her body, she was an ancient dragon in body with slightly variations. He huffed lowly and muttered, "Yeah, yeah…" he swished his tail across the dirt lightly. "Now, we have to decide what to do now…"

Sito blinked, her slitted blue eyes shined a moment before she nodded, her head moving up and down rabidly along her powerful neck. "Yes! Uh… where are we?"

"Skyrim, if _that _is any guess…" Drake nodded behind her.

Sito turned and stared out at the large mountain in the distance, it was massive… and clouds lined near the top, the snowy tip and the jagged cliff falls all looked familiar to her. She stared a moment longer before realising what that mountain was. "That is…" she gulped. "The throat of the world!"

"Yeah," Drake muttered as he moved to her side. His brown eyes narrowed at the large mountain top. The great mountain of Skyrim where the point touches the sky itself. "And that is where we need to go," he added in a more serious tone.

"What?" Sito turned to him confusedly tilting her head. "But why?"

"Paarthurnax, he's the only none hostile dragon I can think of that will even half believe our crazy story, or at least listen…" he paused, "Plus it's the closest place that we can be safe, only things up there are trolls and the Greybeards. Since we're dragons… we won't draw as much attention up there until we figure out this…" he searched for the right word. "Situation."

"I suppose that's a good idea…" Sito mumbled, sounding unconvinced as she looked at the grass, she dug her talons into the dirt and scooped some up with her feet before dropping the clumps. "We going to fly there?" she turned back to him.

Drake gave a thoughtful rumble, debating the idea. They probably could fly, they were dragons after all and he felt strong enough to flap his wings strongly. He huffed once more, "We walk for now, but another important matter for us to figure out is…" he turned to her. "What are our names going to be? We can't very well blend with the dragon population if we come across any of Alduin's followers. Assuming this is during the World Eaters time."

"Sapphira!" Sito cried joyously.

"…" Drake stared blankly at her. "Two things, you're not blue. And second, unless you can split that into three words of the dragon language, it won't work." he paused, thinking.

"Why do we need dragon names? We might not even run into dragons." Sito pouted.

"I'd rather be safe than sorry! Especially since we are dragons," Drake grumbled and then "ahh'd" to himself. "My name shall be!-"

A roar sounded off in the distance. A very familiar roar, one that every Skyrim player was treated to every new character they made.

It was the sound of Alduin sacking Helgen.

* * *

**Well, there it is. My trial self-insert fic step into Skyrim! But with a twist! Now, if you kind readers would be sooooo kind as to leave a review, i'd appreciate it**


	2. Chapter 1

**Tale of Two Dovah**

**Chapter one**

The pair thudded along on all fours across the forestly hill covered landscape of the Rift hold lands like a pair of oversized lizards, which is what they looked like at this point. But that wasn't so bad, most animals didn't bother them and they'd seen not a single storm cloak, legionnaire or bandit! So it was just your average walk across the countryside. Sides the being a dragon part, but that was overlook able most of the time.

Alduin had finished sacking Helgen and flown off into the mountains away from the duo thankfully, so they didn't have to worry about him for awhile and that made Drake all the more chipper as they moved along. Well, until he opened his jaws.

"Thought of one yet?" Drake asked for the umpteenth time during their walk towards the plains of Whiterun where they would hopefully get some flying practice done. There was far too many trees our here and the hills were ripe with ambush areas that the black dovah didn't like. So he chose to take them to the flatlands of Whiterun where they would see anyone coming from miles away.

"No! I don't know much about the dragon language, I'm not super nerdy like you!" The golden scaled dovah swished her tail and flicked the rear end of her boyfriend with a snicker. "I just smacked your ass with my tail." she snickered more.

Drake wasn't about to question why that was so funny, so he ignored it in favor of the more important question. "Oh come on, just pick three words and use them for a name! it's not that difficult." he gave an exasperated sigh at her, this had been going on for the last hour or so of him asking her what she wanted for a dragon name while she said a bunch of "I don't know" and "I'm not sure" to her outright admitting she didn't know much of the dragon tongue in general.

It was thoroughly frustrating to be blunt. "If you're sooooo good at it, then you," she jabbed his wing with her own. "Come up with your name!"

"Vednahkiin." Drake drawled lightly and for a moment Sito just stared at him. "What?" he asked, looking around, "Do I have something on my snout? If I do, I cannot see the tip of this thing…" he huffed through his nose to try and dislodge whatever may be there.

She giggled, which again in her dragon form made it sound like a baby choking on water. "No, you're fine," she said, shaking her head. "It's just… how are you taking this so well? I mean, I'm holding it together only cause you're here, but you seem like you always do." she paused, then added, "Is it cause you're a dragon?"

Drake shrugged his shoulders. "I was a little freaked out, still am. Just… focusing on completing the current objective, in this case, reach the Throat of the World and talk to Paarthurnax." he swished his tail a bit, appearing thoughtful before he finished with. "Sahriikdun. That is your name." he nodded to himself.

"…Meaning what?" Sito asked while wondering if her brows were raised.

"Phantom, Gale, Grace. Sah. Riik. Dun." He replied easily, giving her the dragon equal of a grin. "See? Simple!"

Sito gave a huff of her own and asked. "How do you even know that!?"

"Because i'm a nerd and proud. See, Ru means run, Yol means fire...y'know awesome things." Drake recited as if he were a human, or dragon in this case, dictionary. Which he may as well have been, he had a basic understanding of a lot of dragon tongue, while he sometimes used the Skyrim wiki for referance there were more often times he could understand dragon speech without needing to check it every other word.

And that made Sito call him super nerdy!

"What does your name mean?" she asked now.

"Black Fury Born," Drake chuckled at his given name, it seemed appropiate as he was quick to anger and he was currently a black dragon. As cliché as it was, he liked it. "I find it fitting, and it just rolls off the tongue."

"Vednahkiin," Sito tested the name on her dovah tongue. "Ved, Nah, Kiin…" she shook her head. "I'm surprised I can say that without getting tongue tied."

"…How can you get tongue tied by those words?" Drake asked, raising his brows… or hoping he raised them. "Vednahkiin. I just don't see it…" he paused and looked ahead of them, there was a pretty steep slope. "Hold up!" he said, stopping.

Sito took two more steps and then tripped on her wing again before the ancient golden dragon started tumbling down the slope with a series "Ow!" and "Gah!" and a few "Bwah!?" before stopping in a heap at the bottom on the outskirts of Whiterun's grassy plains and away from the treeline of Rift.

"I'm alright!" she called up a moment later and regained her footing. She shook herself off to rid herself of the leaves and dirt that stained some of her scales and wings. Which despite the rather horrible looking fall she didn't brake to anything. "A little dizzy, but alright!" as if to affirm this claim she staggered a bit.

Drake blinked down at her and wished he had a hand to facepalm with. No matter! This was a perfect opportunity for him to try flight with his great and powerful wings! He spread his wings and announced with a bellowing shout, "Watch how a master does it!"

He pumped his powerful legs and leapt with a flap of his twin large wings… he pushed up several feet then fell to the slope and lost his balance resulting in his own tumbling fall.

"Watch wha-OH GOD!" Sito turned and practically leapt forward to avoid Drake as he fell where she had been not moments ago, in a heap at the base of the slope looking like a dazed rhino who just tried to ram concrete. "Hah!" she laughed, a rumbling deep sound in her throat as she reared her head back. "That's great! Yeah, nice attempt at whatever there, Master!"

She pounded her talon on the ground and muttered. "Sides, hurting!" She rolled onto her side still laughing.

"Ow…" The Black dragon groaned and rolled over onto his feet and hands again. "That… damn that hurts." he shook his head furiously before looking over to his girlfriend who was busy laughing up both lungs. Huffing once he thudded over and jabbed her in the side with one of his talons.

She yelped and rolled away back onto her feet. Which was rather hilarious for a dragon to yelp at all, kinda like a kicked, chain smoking puppy sound almost. "That hurt!" she grumbled, flicking a rock with her talon.

"…" Drake was sure their behaviour would make any proper dovah cringe with shame, But he didn't care, she could pout and he could bitch all they wanted. He wasn't really a dovah to begin with, "It wasn't supposed to tickle!"

She stuck her tongue out. "Meanie."

"Ahh, you love me anyways," Drake replied in turn with a smirk in his words before looked over to the grassy plains of Whiterun once more, sprawling ocean of green surrounded by snow covered mountains. The suns rays and nice breeze combined to make the scene truly perfect. "You havta admit, this looks way better then in the games."

Sito thudded up beside him and nodded slowly, it was a very nice sight. No signs of pollution, the air smelt fresh and the stream nearby was as clear as bottle water. It was truly lovely, it was like… the perfect dream, just her, her boyfriend and-

"Food!"

She blinked and turned to where her boyfriend once stood only to see him thudding after a small herd of deer, his mouth open and snapping at them when he came close to them, he was agile as his frame suggested, he wasn't being lost by the deer but at the same time he was slowly falling away.

"Get!" He snapped at one, "Your!" another set of snaps. "Furry meaty asses back to my jaws!" several snaps before there was a cry of pain from a deer and Sito watched in utter horror as her boyfriend proceeded to rag doll the poor animal like the dragon killing animation that she had seen done to their characters a few times. When he finished he dropped the limp animal to the ground, blood dripping from his teeth. "Get in mah belly!"

She turned away to avoid see him devour the poor thing, but she smelt the blood, heard the bone and flesh snap and tear before there was a soft "gulp" and she turned back to him, seeing him licking his fangs with his tongue, he turned to her and said, "Raw meat tastes rather delicious." he stated.

"Ugh…" Sito gagged and shook her head, "That poor deer! What did it ever do to you?"

"It came near me when I was hungry, dur." Drake replied jovially before he looked back to the plains. "There, snackemed! Now, lets continue our epic quest!" He gave a small burp and a piece of slobbered deer hide popped from his mouth onto the ground. "Oops, hehe…" he raised a talon and stabbed into it, plopping it back into his jaws. "Ten second rule."

Sito gagged again. He ignored her and they were off yet again!

And so, roughly fifteen minutes, multiple thudding and several observations later. The pair was well a quarter of the way across the plains of Whiterun. Sito was feeling a bite hungry, but she didn't want to ravage any of the local wildlife like her boyfriend apparently had no qualms with, seeing as after his deer a pair of wolves had been brave enough to try and "ambush" them, one went running with its tail between its legs while the other took the express down to her boy's bowels.

This had continued well into the night as the sun was beginning to dip low into the distance, by the time it fully went down they were a good seventy-or so percent of the way across the plains, and damn was Sito hungry.

"Look! A guard tower," Drake crouched low to the ground like a cat beginning the hunt. Sito followed his lead and she stared at the stone tower, it was right where they needed to go, any deeper into Whiterun and they'd be too close to the city itself. Any further and they'd still be spottable from said guard tower they were staring at. "Look, there's a guard at the top."

Sure enough, a little dark shape was moving back and forth at the top, there were a few other fires below where other shapes moved about, there was about seven of them that the pair could see. Very little cover to sneak around or towards, a few horses and what appeared to be a flag. "Well, they look pretty relaxed despite the attack at Helgen," he muttered.

Sito had to agree. Her stomach rumbled slightly and if she were capable she would have blushed. "I'm starving…" she moaned in hunger.

"Alright," Drake said with conviction. "Here's our plan, we sneak over to that tower, scare off the guards and ear their horses. Good?"

"…" She stared at him a moment before her hunger made her mouth move. "Alright, but they might try to kill us…" she said, worry and fear creeping into her tone.

"They're like… a quarter our size, and we're dragons so we can just bite their heads off something," Drake shrugged his wings slightly.

"They're humans!" Sito looked horrified, or rather, horrifying, at his suggestion. "We can't kill them, its… just horrible!"

Drake stared blankly at her. "First, I'm hungry, second, they're just knee-shotted guards in a universe that doesn't exist and lastly, it's a last resort, so, I promise not to maul anyone," he chuckled lightly and twisted his neck with a soft series of pops. "Aaagh, now, lets do this, the horses call to my belly!"

Sito sighed and rolled her eyes. Soon after the pair of once-humans was skulking towards the tower as quietly as they could. Their tails were tensed to stop their swishing and to hold the threat of them possibly hitting a rock or making any loud noises, their steps and movements were at semi-snail pace until finally, they were behind the tower and below the viewpoint of the guard, who had apparently switched places with another and that had been their chance to close in.

"I plan to marry that lass, ain't never seen a more beautiful woman in all the holds," a muffle voice said from inside the tower, the pair listened through the window as the guards spoke to one another, apparently there was more than seven.

"Oh?" Another, more deeper tone spoke. "And where did you buy the ring?

"Belethor, told him it was a special ring I wanted for the wedding, paid him a nice sum to have it imported all the way from Solitude."

"Huh, the man has a heart for more than just gold then?" there was a round of shared laughter from that one.

Drake chuckled lowly. This would be too easy, far too easy. "Ready?" he whispered as low as he could to Sito. Who nodded back to him after a pause, "Alright, I shall go first… follow my frightening lead." He skulked slowly around the side of the tower until finally his head was in an angle to see the circle of give guards sitting around the fire outside near the ramp into the tower.

_Alright, Drake, think terrifying, think massive holy-shit-fucking-christ-I-shat-myself scary. Should I shout fire? Just to add to the awesome of the entrance? Maybe… it would be great to convince them I'm the real deal. _Drake took a deep breath, gathering himself. If they fought, he'd give them a fight, he just had to be careful of his soft underbelly and eyes. The rest of his body could defend itself. "Alright…" he breathed, "Here goes."

Another breath, then he pushed himself forward with a rumbling roar that echoed for seemingly miles, the guards all turned their heads towards him and some fell back with surprised shouts as he stumped towards them on all fours, snarling as he reared his head back.

"Yol…" he took air deeper into lungs. "Toor Shul!" he unleashed a powerful shout and…nothing, no fire streamed from his mouth nor did he feel the heat build in his gut, he just… shouted dragon at them and he didn't roast the air like a total idiot. The guards stood and drew weapons, but he could almost sense their fear like a mist in the air.

Two guards cried out. "Dragon!" when Sito made her own entrance, roaring and flicking her tail wildly as she reared back onto her hind legs and spread her massive wings with a large flap, sending the closest guards to her onto their asses from the gale. She roared again and her tail smashed a wooden guard tower, it was vacant and now firewood.

Drake roared again, he couldn't shout? What the hell! He was a dragon and he should have been able to! He reared back and let loose another roar, this time speaking dragonic. "Bovul daar grah!" he watched as a single guard drew his Longsword and charged him, making Drake frown but he had to take the chance to show he meant business. He waited until the man got closer before he spun around and sent his tail slamming into the man's shield arm with enough force to send the guard flying a few feet away where he hit the ground motionless.

Dead or alive was anyone's guess for now, but he took another breath and roared out. "Leh hin dir!" the other guards, three of which turned and stared at their fallen comrade, the others nodded and drew arms. From maces to greatswords they charged the pair with fire in their cries.

"Warn the jarl!" One cried in the back, shouting at another. "We will hold them as long as we can!" he turned back Drake, raised his great sword and rushed into the fray with a battle cry.

This was not going as planned! They were supposed to get scared and run away or hide while Drake and she were stole their horses to eat! Now Sito was trying her utmost to keep up her "I'm a vicious dragon and not totally scared you'll kill me with your vicious swords!" act, so far, it was working to keep them a few paces away, but they were steadily moving in.

She looked over to Drake about to shout for help when an arrow from an archer on the ramp up into the tower pierced her right side underbelly, it felt like a bee sting and she reared back with a cry of pain. The guards stepped back when she roared.

Drake growled lowly in his throat as the four guards he was faced with took small pot swings at his arms with their greatsword and maces. He snapped his jaws at one that tried to get too close, this was horrible. Instead of sending them running when he sent one of their guys flying like a rag doll they had gotten pissed and tried to fight! Then again, he should have seen that coming.

He snapped his jaws at another and they stepped back. He was about to shout at them again when a roar of pain snapped his attention to his love, who was rearing back with an arrow in her chest side. While the archer reloaded for another shot on the ramp, his vision turned red and he felt rage boil over in his blood. _Sito! No!_ Heart on overdrive he turned to see a guard rushing at his neck when he saw the dragon's attention was elsewhere.

Only to have said dragons head turn so sharply Drake thought he might have given himself whiplash. His jaws found them guard and easily pierced the fabric, leather and chain mail of his armor and sank into his tender flesh, drawing blood and a gurgle scream of pain and fear. Drake bit down hard and silenced the man with snapping bones before he flung him away.

Two more tried to rush him now, but he wasn't stupid. He was dead center pissed, his talon swept them aside, impaling the first guard and slamming into the second, knocking them down to the ground. The last lifted his mace and yelled, "By the nine!" before Drake took him into his jaws next, swishing his head side to side viciously.

"uaagh…" The guard he had knocked to the side groaned, shaking his head. "What-Talos!" Drake turned to him, guard still in his jaws and dripping blood and gore to the ground. "No! Mercy-" Drake crushed him beneath his black foot and he turned to the ones attacking Sito.

She steadied herself, the archer fired again and she turned her back to him, an arrow pinging off her hardened back scales like a toothpick trying to pierce iron. In her sharp turn her tail had swept all but two of the faster guards to the sides in a similar, albeit more forceful, fashion as Drake had done to the first guard that started this whole mess. When she turned back around she saw the last about to swing at her with his greatsword to her knee.

_I'm about to take a greatsword to the knee_! Her mind registered in half humor before the guard with the massive blade was struck with the bloodied mutilated body of another guard, the last stepped back with a gasp as he turned his attention away from Sito to Drake.

She followed his gaze and almost gasped herself at the sight. Drake had the archer in his jaws, the man was screaming as his teeth slowly sank into the man's midriff and legs, he was feebly trying to make the black dragon let the man go by trying to injure him with the sword, but he could stab the dragons eyes nor pierce the solid black scales of his snout.

"Drake…" her tone was fearful.

The black dragon didn't hear her and instead he flung the archer into the air, then caught him in his jaws again with a sickening _cruuunch_! Before he spat the bloodied remains onto the ground, the remaining guards had long since left, sides the one who was just now deciding it was a good idea to leave. He rushed past the horses, dropped his mace and just ran towards Whiterun.

"Flee!" Drake's tone was furious as it echoed after the man. "Flee and know the terror of my rage!" his breathes were quick and deep, each time a small growl rose in his throat as he watched the man run.

Sito stared at him, then to the men at his feet… their bodies mauled and bloody, side one who just had a massive hole through him and another who looked like his upper body had been crushed. But the others. "Drake… what have you done?" she asked him, tone sharp and accusing.

He huffed once more, taking another breath and turning to her, eyes still livid with anger and something else she couldn't pinpoint. "They were going to kill you," he replied, almost growling at her. "So I had to do what I needed to ensure your safety," his tone softened somewhat when he realised how he was talking to her. "I'm sorry…"

She knew he was apologizing for taking that tone with her. He wasn't apologizing for killing these men. "They're still humans and now they're going to be after us now!"

"Then we have to go and now!" Drake replied, moving over to a horse as it tried to snap the ropes that made ups its reigns, it couldn't however and the three horses were trapped there on a stone block. "Take one and hurry, I think we might need to eat on the go."

"Why?" She asked, worried now.

"Look at the tower we just attacked!"

She did. she stared and stared, "...Oh come on!"

It was the western Watchtower where the Dragonborn first fights the dragon at the beginning of the game!

* * *

**End of chapter 2.**

**There it is ladies and gents! Chapter 2 of Tale of Two Dovah. Now, thanks to those who reviewed so far and gave their support, I loves ya all for it! And to those who read as well, nice to know I am getting attention and the inspiration is flowing for this story, anyways! G'night/day! Now review and fuel the flame of story progress!**

**Oh, and as for translations to what Drake said. Here it is. "Flee this battle!" And "Lest you die!" Now, I couldn't find "You" in the dragon language, so, I made up "Dro" as "you" for now, kay? Kay. Now, adios!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Tale of Two Dovah**

**Chapter 2**

After their less than expertly accomplished scare and run, the two dovah were thumping and stomping their arms and legs for all they were worth towards the treeline of south western side of Skyrim. Drake was currently behind Sito with a horse hanging limply in his jaws while Sito carried two in her larger set. Finally when they reached the forest they both fell to the ground huffing and puffing like the worn out, out of shape lizards they were.

"Damn…" Drake muttered, tiredly chewing on the horse still in his mouth. Enjoying the filling taste of it, "That was tiring."

Sito spat her horses out and whopped his thigh with her tail and gave him a silent glare before she bit into the first of her horses, thanks to her size. Carrying two was an easier task for her than him, tearing flesh and soft grumbles of "Mmm" were all that greeted his ears as she ate in silence.

He gave a soft sigh. She had been giving him the silent treatment since he had "killed" those guards, why did she care? They looked real and the taste of their flesh was real. But that was because they were in Skyrim, but it was still a made up universe! They were just made up lives to enrich a games experience and add depth. They weren't really alive so why did she feel to treat him like a guilty murderer? He just didn't understand.

"Look," He began, "I'm sorry, okay? So I…overreacted," he paused and waited for her.

"Hn," She bit into her horse again, swallowing a leg of it whole.

Drake almost sighed again. "So, does the arrow hurt?" he asked, looking at the steel arrow that was still sticking out of her soft underbelly. It looked like it had pierced only a quarter of the way inside, but he didn't know if it had struck any possible vital areas.

"It stings a bit," She replied lightly and went back to eating.

He felt anger swell at being ignore a rather important question, he bit back a growl and instead drowned out his hurt feelings with those of anger and looked around the area before he picked up his discarded horse and chewed a few moments before swallowing the mangled mess in three pieces. "Come on," he looked to the North, dark clouds were gathering and the signs of rain with them. "We need to find shelter before those clouds get overhead."

She mutely picked up her last horse, chewing as they stomped along looking for any possible shelter for their large dragon selves. After a few moments of searching, they had found their refuge in the form of a rocky cavern. Sadly, it wasn't vacant.

The large brown bear stood on its hind legs and roared at the pair, it was huge even by bear standards and stood almost a full nine feet tall, its long three inch claws swiped at the dragons in warning. This was its den and it was going to fight for it with all its might-

Drake promptly impaled its gut with his talon before wrapping his jaws around its shoulders and head and with a firm jerk of his neck, ripped the things head off. The heavy body falling limply to the ground while the black dragon swallowed a moment later. "Eviction notice posted." he chuckled lightly and started to move the bear's body out of the area while Sito moved into their new cave.

When he returned she was laying down, curled up and staring at nothing in particular. He frowned and he almost growled again at her refusal to forgive him. These were not real lives he had taken! He growled lightly and said, "I'm going to check out the area for more food. Stay here," his tone left no room for discussion as he turned and swept his tail along the rocky wall with a screech.

"Why-"

"Because I feel like it," He cut her off and stomped out before she could reply. The Black dragon looked to the sky and stared up at it, the darkened clouds were almost overhead and the small drizzling of rain began to touch his stone hard scales. He could just barely feel the coldness on his new flesh and he relished in it, apparently being a dragon meant being warm most of the time too.

As the drizzling continued the blackened dragon moved along the area, stopping every so often to observe the area with his keen, least he hoped keen, eyes before continuing on in what he also hoped was a circle around the cave he and Sito had chosen to house them for the night.

He stopped at a more opened area in the forest, glancing around to make sure it was perfectly clear before he took a breath and gathered himself. _Alright, this should work_, He thought before breathing deeply and rearing his head back.

"Yol…" He snapped his neck forward and opened his jaws wide to finish the shout. "Toor Shul!"

Nothing happened yet again, he was positive he was saying the words correctly and in proper order, this was his favourite shout after all and he knew it better than most dragons! He should have been able to do it.. He should have been able to spew the flame of the shout and yet he didn't,

"Yol…" He tried again. "Toor shul!"

The same result of nothing! It was somehow infuriating to him and felt a deeper sense of shame build in his gut. Why could he not do this!? He was saying the words correctly and everything! He should be spewing fire like no ones business!

Drake breathed deep. "Yol Toor Shul!"

Nothing yet again.

He felt the pit of shame grow and inwardly whimpered at the idea that he could not breath fire, he couldn't fly nor breath fire. What sort of dragon was he if he couldn't breathe fire or even fly, both God, or Gods in this case, given rights to the body he was using and yet both were denied to him to him.

"Why?!" He cried out angrily, his deep, grave tone echoing out to the seemingly miles the voice of dragons often did. He stared at the sky, soon the heavier raindrops started beating against his scales and he again took the moment to relish its chilling feeling.

That was until he heard the roar of a dragon in the nearby skies.

Sito huffed as she glowered at nothing in particular, she was still angry at Drake for his blatant disregard of his own plan and that he had killed those guards, even if it was in anger to protect her he still didn't need to kill them. The arrow in her chest was still stringing, but it was fine by all other accounts, it stopped bleeding and when he returned she'd ask him to pull the damned thing out.

And that anger she saw in his eyes. It wasn't like the normal, controlled anger he often used when he did get frustrated or angry, this was a livid anger, a wild, feral sort that you would expect from an animal and not a human being and when he had looked at her with those angry eyes she had felt genuine fear that he would lash out at her for even speaking to him.

Thankfully, he hadn't and instead apologized and try to make the situation better. Which she couldn't just outright forgive him for what he had done, he showed no remorse for it either which grated her nerves further. How could he? The fear in their voices as so clear to her as the man he crushed beneath his heel like a common insect rung in her ears like a horrible record, and he appeared to not care either way.

Sure, he often said to her. "I don't mind killing so long as it has a purpose I can stand behind" And in this case, protecting her was a purpose he allowed himself to indulge in his violent killing streak with the zeal of a Talo priest on a skooma high. She shuddered remembering the crunch that sounded off when he chomped down on the archer who shot her, she wasn't as sympathetic towards that particular guard since he had shot her, but she still felt bad for his horrible fate.

_Least he didn't eat them!_ A more cheery part of her mind told her in an attempt to brighten her mood, made only more sour by the fact it started raining and she hated the rain! She huffed again and resisted the urge to bash her skull against the rockwall in frustration.

"Could this day get any worse?!" She growled to herself.

A roar of "Why!?" echoed outside and she knew Drake was having one of his anger fits where he tried to perfect something while he was angry and was failing at it. She sighed and decided to go and see if he was alright.

Then another roar passed her ears, this one was definitely not Drake's, it was high above and more guttural, it was a real dragon's roar and it was from the skies above. She felt worry build in her heart as she forced herself up and thudded out of the cave in time to see a shadow swoop over the cave entrance and a deep, menacing tone snarl as it flew over.

"Drem yol lok!"

She doubled her pace, whatever it had said didn't sound too friendly. _Yol means fire! Shit! _She thought as she pushed her limbs as fast as they could carry her out of the cave, she turned and moved up the mountain to follow the direction the shadow had gone.

"Drem yol lok!" The dragon snarled as it descended towards Drake, who took a moment to steady his heart and assess the situation. He could not shout or fly, tactical disadvantage was an understatement here and he knew it, but the words registered and he knew this dragon wasn't going to blindly attack him.

He looked to the other dragon as it passed over him, then started to circle him from the sky while watching him. Waiting for his reply, "Drem yol lok!" he shouted back the simple greeting between dragons, thank God he listened to Paarthurnax so much in the game.

The dragon seemed to decide it was safe and dove down, landing on the ground a few feet away from Drake, it was a frost dragon, spikes lining the spine and most of its back along with the bluish scales gave that away. It regarded him a moment before speaking again.

"Dreh hin zin drog Alduin?" It's head tilted with the question.

Drake racked his mind to understand what it had asked, dreh was "Do" and Alduin was clear enough, Drog was lord, he took a guess and assumed the dragon was asking if he served Alduin. _That_ question was a doozy because he knew other dragons didn't serve Alduin and if this one did it would likely try to kill him since they were roughly the same size but this one knew how to shout and fly.

He quickly formed a reply. "Dreh hio?" he tried to sound calm and threatening, difficult know that if this dragon attacked it would likely end in his death. But he had to keep up appearances and play the part of the dragon he currently looked like.

The frost dragon stared at him for a few long moments he burst out laughing and reared his neck back to allow the laughter to echo out into the sky. When it died down some he looked back to Drake. "Grik pahlok! Hin kah los rinik norok…" the dragon paused, assessing Drake a moment before finishing with. "Wo kos hio?"

"Vednahkiin," Drake replied while lifting his head as proud of the name and acting as if the dragon before him should know it too.

"Zu'u Lotjoorkroniid."

_Lotjoorkroniid_? Drake thought, taking the name apart in his head. They weren't words he used often, Joor meant mortal, he knew that much. But what of the other words in the dragon's name? it didn't matter, the dragon before him had a name now and hopefully he could avoid conflict altogether since this one was in a talkative mood he decided to ask a question that had been bothering him for awhile now.

"Lotjoorkroniid, loan?" the black dragon asked.

"Aam?" The silver frost dragon hummed gravely.

Drake considered the question, he needed to know why. "Aan dovah tol nis thu'um, ofan onikaan?"

The Lotjoorkroniid appeared very confused by the question, his head tilted ever so slightly to the side and he was staring at Drake as if had grown a second, third and fourth head. But, thankfully, Drake could see he was thinking it over in those eyes of his, finally after a moment the dragon spoke, "Rok nis kos dovah." was the simple reply.

Drake was about to ask another question when the in the most bad timed entrance occurred.

Sito popped into his view behind the dragon, she was stumping towards them and when she was in view of them the other dragon turned to her sharply as if surprised. He regarded her a moment like he had done to Drake before speaking. "Drem yol lok," and then the next question. "Dreh hin zin drog Alduin?"

She stopped and stared at the dragon as it spoke to her. And Drake inwardly panicked, she didn't know nearly enough dragon tongue to hold a freaking conversation with one! He quickly lifted his talon and spelled out "N" "I" "I" "D" in the air towards hoping to God she understood.

Sito was freaking out royally, she didn't know much dragon tongue and whatever the hell this other dragon had said had something to do with Alduin and that was about as much as she understood! _Crap, crap… craaaaaap! _She thought frantically. Then she saw Drake spelling something out into the air and she followed it. _N, I, I and D… alright_! She almost smiled. "Drem yol lok. Niid." she didn't know whether to shake her head or nod, so she just spoke it wand waited.

The other dragon nodded. "Zu'u Lotjoorkroniid." he bowed his head in greeting to her and she understood that meaning.

"Zu'u Sahriikdun," she nodded back to the dragon and tried to keep her head on straight, So far, so good. She wasn't getting a firebreath facial nor was Drake so she must have been doing alright.

Lotjoorkroniid stared between the two dovah at either end of him. The black one was normal enough, but the other spoke the dragon tongue a little oddly, like it wasn't used to the words on its tongue and breath, very odd, but he supposed he understood it well enough. When Alduin had revived him he had taken time to relearn to use his physical body and it was sometimes harder to pick up the use of a physical tongue and mouth.

He looked to the sky a moment, the clouds were getting thicker and he could smell the coming storm, a terrible one that would force even dovah to land and wait it out for the skies would be too dangerous to fly due to the powerful lightning of nature. He needed to return to his strunmah.

"Zu pruzaan daal nu," Lotjoorkroniid spread his wings and with a pump of his legs lifted into the air, he turned away to the mountain tops in the distance to the south. "Faas tol kest." he warned them before he flew off towards the southern mountains, leaving a very confused and worried Sito and Drake in his wake.

"What did he say?" Sito asked when the dragon disappeared into the distance and she made her way to her boyfriend's side. Who was now looking into the darkened clouds that were beginning to move over them, flashes of blue mixed with the blackened blots and the wind was steadily picking up.

"Fear that tempest." Drake muttered in his throat, tone graver than usual. When a dragon was warning you of a storm, you knew it was bad. "Lets get back to the cave," lightning flashed overhead and a deafening boom of thunder followed not a moment after, "Now."

She nodded and they turned back the way she had come and they thudded along through the forest. Somehow, they both felt in their dragon bones that this was going to be a very horrible storm and that they would not get any sleep tonight because of it.

And she was right, the rain was pouring like the heavens themselves had lost a father, mother and twenty-nine siblings altogether in one horrible, scarring accident that would leave even the most hardened warrior sobbing like a child. And the thunder and rain and wind? Do not get her started on those things!

"If we see a cow fly by the cave entrance, I'm going to bash my head on the wall until I knock myself out," Drake mumbled beside her, sounding like the grump he was feeling like. She couldn't blame him, they had been trying to sleep for hours now and the storm was not letting up an inch.

"I might laugh," Sito grumbled and continued to listen to the howling wind, roaring thunder and powerful rain, some of the damn water was even slipping into their damned cave! What was the chances they would arrive in Skyrim when a giant storm was murdering the area?! What!?

"Hey, Love…" Drake's voice brought her out of her internal raging.

"What?" Sito turned her head to him, since they were side by side, it wasn't too far of a turn.

"Try to shout," He said seriously, turning to give her a look of curiosity.

She blinked, try to shout? As in a dragon shout? "Why?"

Drake's looked turned from grumpy to full blown kicked puppy. "I can't shout, I tried using the fire breath and no matter how much I tried, I couldn't do it. You try Unrelenting force, since you know it." he explained, sounding very much like a kicked puppy too, a grave voiced and terrifying kicked puppy.

She nodded slowly, turned to the mouth of the cave and said, "Fus ro dah." Nothing happened. "Huh, nothing."

"That wasn't even a serious attempt! Sheesh you sound Lydia when you trade shit with her!" Drake looked utterly appalled at her. "Give it a real try, put some emotion into it! And actually shout!"

Sito grumbled and popped her neck once before taking a deep breath. _Alright, think dragon, super powerful dragon with a voice of doom, here goes!_ "Fus…" She gathered more breath into her lungs. "Ro dah!"

Her head snapped forward and her jaws opened and out came the loudest burp Drake had ever had the displeasure of being present for, it went on for about a full three seconds before she stopped and blinked. Turning back to him she saw his disbelieving look that bordered on disturbed. "…I tried."

"And failed, congrats." Drake bashed his head on the wall, making a pebble fall from the ceiling and bounce off his head, making him blink confusedly.

Sito giggled, again sounding like chain smoking puppies in doing so. "That was cute." she said, hopefully smiling.

"Hn…" Drake sighed a growl and laid his spiky chain on the ground with a glower towards the storm outside. "Why can't we shout? We're saying the words right." he mumbled, "Or fly? I was sure I was flapping my wings right and everything… I took off like Lotjoorkroniid did and I still fell."

Sito could just feel his mind starting to form thinking circles and he would be at this until he found a suitable solution or excuse as to why they did lack the ability shout or fly, it also made her curious. She was sure Drake had played Skyrim enough to understand the language and know how to properly pronounce the words of power used in his favorite shout, among other words if the conversation she had rushed in on a hours ago was any hint.

After several moments of silence the black dragon finally gave a huff and grumbled.

Sito decided to free him from his thoughts, "So, what did Lot-something-or-other's name mean?" she asked half curious.

"Something Mortal something… I can't be sure unless I have a reference since those are words I don't use often, but Lot could mean anything from best to mighty," Drake replied, tone slipping into his explanatory drawl with just a hint of thoughtfulness. "Kroniid, I am fairly means Conquer or rule, again, I need a reference."

"I will have to ask Paarthurnax when we see him," Drake muttered before falling silent, his breathing drowned out by the storm outside.

Sito huffed, clearly Drake was in a bad mood and she didn't want to be dragged into it, but at the same time she couldn't go for a walk away from him because of the storm. So she was trapped in the cave with a silently seething and grumpy dragon. Lovely.

"This sucks." She grumbled.

"I know." he sighed.

**End of chapter 2**

**There it is, Chapter two! Now, the ever annoying translations to the Dragon tongue conversation! Here it goes in order.**

"**Do you honor lord Alduin?" "Do you?" "Such arrogance! Your pride is very fierce. Who are you?" "Vednahkiin" "I am Lotjoorkroniid." "Lotjoorkroniid, question?" "Hmm?" "A dragon that cannot shout, give wisdom?" "He cannot be dovah." "I am Lotjoorkroniik." "Greetings. No." "I best return now. Fear that tempest." **

**There it is, now, review and feed the plot bunnies evermore!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Tale of Two Dovah**

**Chapter 3**

The storm had raged well over the span of the night and by morning it was only drizzling with the sun shining brightly to greet the creatures of the land after a rather horrid night of lightning, thunder and everything not so nice about nature. Drake himself was grumpy as his neck stung from the odd sleeping position and Sito was currently still snoozing like a child.

He was still thinking of Lotjoorkroniid's words when he awoke. _He cannot be Dovah_? The black dragon thought sulkily. So, he had the body of a dragon but could not use any of the incredible abilities that came with the territory? Seriously? What a cheap deal.

"This sucks," He muttered for the umpteenth time that morning.

Sito grumbled something in her sleep and her tail lazily wrapped itself around the end of his own tail. He frowned and tried to pull it free from her larger tail before finally his tail was freed and he huffed. They had to be going now, the storm was cleared and the had to reach the Throat of the World before anything else delayed them.

"Sito," the black dragon nudged her side with his snout again, frowned when she didn't wake. "Sito!" he roared into her ear.

The reaction was instantaneous. Her eyes shot up and she shot to her feet and hands, causing one of her back neck spines to slam into Drake's jaw, knocking his head up into the rocky ceiling with a pained yelp. She looked around, "Whazzat?! Where?!" she blinked slowly when he shook his head.

"What is it?" she asked, tilting her head.

"We have to get going now," Drake replied grumpily. Now he had a headache and he was tired as all Hell, lovely way to start their day of journeying already! She blinked and nodded, looking to the entrance and sniffing.

"What?" he asked and followed her gaze. He sniffed and huffed, "No way."

"It came from here!" A man yelled from outside, Drake didn't even have to guess as to who they were, likely heavily armed men looking for a hunt or the dragon pair in general if they were mercenaries hired by Bulgruuf to find the beasts who laid waste to the watchtower.

"Think it's the dragon that bounty be on?"

Drake hated it when he was right about this stuff! Absolutely hated it! "Shit," he hissed and his jaw clenched in anger for the upcoming fight. "Sito, stay behind me," he growled and stomped forward with killing intent clear in his brown eyes as they flashed in the dull cave light.

"I can defend myself!" Sito growled and moved to follow after him only to have his spiked head turn to glare at her with an intense anger, once she knew he reserved for only those days when he was truly, utterly and ruthlessly pissed off.

"I will handle this," Drake growled with clenched teeth. "I need to handle this." He needed to let off some steam from the stressful events and God, or Gods now, be damned if he didn't get it in the form of slaughtering a few dull witted mercenaries who were too eager to a face dragon for their own good.

She slowly nodded, "Don't kill them," she replied grudgingly.

"I make no promises," Drake turned his head back to the opening and growling menacingly. The first man appeared at the mouth of the cave with a steel greatsword in hand in time for Drake to roar our and snap at him with his razor sharp teeth that made the man cry out with terror. But it was drowned out by the even louder crushing of his bones and organs.

Sito winced at the horrible sound. She knew Drake could be angry, but this was… bad, even for his worst of moods he was never this violent to the point of being almost bloodthirsty. She watched his spined back shift as he lifted his head and jerked it to the side, tossing the mangled warrior into the cave wall with a wet smack where the remains fell to the ground. She stared at the man.

Drake hadn't even made an effort not to kill him. He gave another roar, this one more dragon than anything else Drake had ever done yet, she could see it in his body language. His talons flexed and his tail no longer swished aimlessly like a useless arm, it was moving with purpose.

"Kill the dragon!" A more aged voice yelled.

Another cry of pain as she stared at the battle unfolding before her eyes. A man who had been moving to get behind her boyfriend was sent flying through the air by the spiked tail, thankfully he was still alive and holding his sides like he had broken some ribs, likely did. _Drake… what is wrong with you?_ She thought almost sadly.

Sito couldn't understand why he could kill them so easily, This was a fictional world to them, but these men, their blood and scent were as real as anything else they'd find in their real world. They felt pain and she could hear it in their voices whenever Drake took them into his jaws and crushed them. She could see and almost feel their fear when he turned his gaze on a single one of them.

She stepped forward a bit when Drake stomped out of her sight to the left of the caves entrance, two more people in armor followed behind him, one with a bow and another holding a great axe. Both shouted battle cries and there was another roar. This one of pain.

With a gasp she steeled herself and rushed forward with all the speed her form allowed and when she leapt from the cave entrance and turned to see a man on Drake's back, a great axe over his head only to bring it down a moment later onto the black dragons back, shattering scales and spilling blood. The archer took his chance when the dragon reared back its head in pain and fired, scoring a shot to the soft underside on the left of his neck.

She acted quickly and silently hoped she didn't do anything's she regret too much. She thudded forward and the Archer turned in time to let out a small girlish "Eep!" before her own jaws took his form into them… whole. A whole body went into her mouth and throat, she could feel him thrashing about screaming inside her mouth.

Sito turned her head and with a jerk she opened her mouth and sent the screaming man flying into the large puddle of water created by the heavy rain. Whether the man was dead or alive was, oh wait, no. He was alive and currently hacking up a lung while sprinting the other way looking traumatized.

She turned when another roar sounded out. Drake spread his wings and flapped them and pushed off the ground with his legs in time with them, he lifted off the ground and growled, the man on his back let go of his axe in favor of taking an hold of one of his spines to hang onto for dear life.

The other two stared up at the slowly ascending dragon before turning to Sito. The first and the leader by the looks of him was an aged man, a greying beard adorned in Orchish armor with a shiny and sharp great axe to match the make. He glared at her and yelled to his comrade, "Forget the black one! We cannot touch him in the sky! Bring down the golden one before he returns!"

She gulped and bared her teeth threateningly at the other, who was moving to her left while the leader moved to her right for a pincer attack and to split her focus, they both had great axes and were both wearing heavy armor so they were really looking to kill a dragon today.

"Don't be afraid lad," The older man called to him. "The beasts teeth only be frightening if it breathes fire!"

The older man took a step forward and swung at her wing with his axe, she lifted said wing out of the way and snapped at him with her jaws. But he used the momentum of his slash to hack at her jaw, the great blade struck and severed one of her fangs and she cried out in pain. The younger of the two ran forward to flash at her now exposed neck but thankfully her force jerk gave her sight to this and she jumped back narrowly avoiding getting her throat slit.

Her talon dull sided the younger of the two and sent him back several feet with his weapon flying further. She tried to ignore the stinging in her severed tooth and focused on the elder who was now looking a little more cautious now that his only backup was temporarily out of commission. "Come on, dragon!" he yelled, gripping his axe tighter. "Bring you pretty face to my axe!"

Sito growled at him and tensed her wings to swipe at him.

That was until a body landed between him and her. Looking up they both saw Drake swoop down and plant of his feet onto the man while he skid along to a landing. The man's armor however saved him from being crushed beneath the large beast. Drake huffed and leaned his head down to glare at the man with narrow, slitted eyes. "Mey joor, dir nu…"

With those menacing words Drake lowered his jaws to the mans upper body and was about to crunch him when Sito yelled, "No! Drake!" she snapped her jaws onto the end of his tail, hard.

He cried out rearing his head back in pain and turning to glare at her but he never took his foot off the man. "What?" He hissed angrily, his tail flicked away from her mouth when she raised her head to stare back at him.

"You've killed enough of them!" She growled back, angry at his tone.

"They would kill us, they tried to kill us!" Drake turned to the man and growled at him. His jaw clenching tightly when he almost ground his foot harder onto the man, "And if we let him live he'll just be back with more men to try again."

"Drake. Let him go!" Sito ordered harshly, she wasn't asking now.

He growled harshly on his and for once she didn't see her loving boyfriend in front of her in a dragons body, she saw the dragon that his body was. He rounded on her with his slitted brown eyes narrowed and his wings tense as if to attack. She almost stepped back in a bought of fear when the harsh gaze from his eyes burned into her own. But she held her ground and for a moment they stared back until finally he growled out, "Fine!"

He turned back to the man beneath his foot. "You live only because she wants you spared!" He stepped off the man, using his other foot to take his great axe and toss it to the side. "Go! And no matter what she says if you attack us again, I will kill you slowly." with that word of warning he watched the man rise with a steely gaze, but he nodded and sprinted off, retrieving his axe and disappearing into the forest.

Sito breathed a sigh of relief until Drake rounded on her again. "This will come back to bite us in the tails!" He snapped at her, glaring fiercely. "You do not seem to understand our situation," he continued, eyes hard. "They will kill us for their glory, for the scales on our back and the bones in our bodies! And you want to spare them out of some misguided sense of what!? Morality? They're zeroes and ones, Sito! Nothing more, nothing less and now that man and any survivors will have it in their heads for revenge for the ones I killed-"

Sito stopped him there with her own shout. "Yeah! The ones _you _killed!" she stepped up to him, making it so he had to look up at her. "If you hadn't have killed those guards at the tower we wouldn't have a bounty on our heads and we could still be peacefully moving across the countryside without the fear of being hunted like dragons!"

"We _are_ dragons!" Drake shouted. "We are dragons and they will kill us! Why can't you understand that what I am doing is what I can to ensure we stay alive long enough to solve this bastard of a situation we are in so we can go back to our normal lives!" He gestured around them with a spread of his wings. "Look around! We're in fucking Skyrim, Sito! Not Earth, we are in dragon bodies and we are being actively hunted!" he turned back to her. "Now, I don't care about any of these people. But if I feel if they are a threat to us."

He moved his snout to hers and his eyes narrowed when he finished with a low, drawling hiss. "I. Will. _Kill_. Them." he leaned back and glared at her.

For what felt like hours they just stared at each other, huffing slightly with fast breaths and harsh glares before she finally spoke, "Why are you acting like this? You've been angry since the tower and now you're acting like this sociopath who wants to only kill whatever comes at him." her tone, despite the fierce dragon one that came with their bodies, still sounded sad.

He stared at her. He had never really bothered to notice it until she brought it up, but he did feel angry, even now he was tense and his talons flexed as if readying to rip into anything that presented itself as a threat. He could feel his muscles ready for anything and it was… strong but infuriating at the same time. He took a breathe, a deep breathe and exhaled slowly then repeated the process five more times before he looked back at her with guilt.

"I'm sorry, love…" He muttered quietly, feeling shame set in.

"Whatever…" Sito huffed, turning away and moving towards the large Throat of the World in the distance with an air of anger of her own, though this was concentrated at him and he knew it.

He huffed and resisted to urge to cry out with a "Damnit!" like he normally did when he felt like this, instead he spread his wings once, then thudded after her and they travelled in silence.

After an hour of thudding along at a snails pace, Sito finally spoke with a less grudging tone. "You flew." She glanced at him.

"Huh?" Drake grunted, looking up from the ground to her.

"You flew," Sito said a bit more loudly and annoyed at having to repeat herself. "You flew up, didn't crash to the ground like an idiot." she explained to him as if he were just that. An idiot.

He ignored her obvious jabs and instead focused on the fact that he flew! He would have grinned so big if he could, but he flew! "I flew!?" he hadn't realised it but now that he thought about it he did fly and not crash to the ground! This was great! "I can so fly now!" with that cheer he spread his wings, jumped off his feet and flapped in time again like he remembered how.

He lifted off the ground. He pumped his wings again with a long hard stroke, he lifted higher… than huffed and fell down to earth again onto his belly into a tree side when one wing flapped harder than the other. With the sound of pained dragon grunts and snapping branches he hit the ground covered in leaves and branches. "God Damnit all to Hell where it may be dipped in searing acid!" he shouted in anger and frustration.

Sito stared at him with what would pass for the dragon equivalent of "WTF?"ness. "…I'm not even going to ask where that particular curse came from." She shook her head and instead settled for giggling, she was still angry at him but that had been funny. "But why can't you fly now?" She asked now, more serious.

Drake righted himself with a small groan of pain. "I think I broke something…" he muttered, trying to see his back only to see several of his back spines implanted into the ground where he had fallen, he blinked down at them and looked at the great many spines on his back, sure enough there were a few missing ones. "…God…Damnit…"

She blinked once. "Anyways, my question?"

"I don't know!" Drake huffed at her and sighed, "And sorry if I didn't answer right away! I'm kinda dealing with broken spines right now!"

Sito rolled her eyes. "Yeah, they'll be fine! But seriously, why can't you fly now? You looked like you had it down before.' she stared at him. He had flown easily enough, landed without causing self harm and perfectly on top of the mercenary leader without killing him, however that last part was unintentional. So what gives?

"I don't know," Drake repeated, more thoughtful this time as he replayed the moment of flight. "I just felt… like I had to fly to avoid getting my back sheered open by that axe holder. From there it felt almost… naturally, like my body was on autopilot, or something…" he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe it was my dragon body all along? Doing what it was designed to do when threatened?" he suggested.

"Maybe…" Sito felt a headache growing and she sighed. "Alright, lets just… get going again and get to the Throat of the World, maybe Paarthurnax will know more."

"He is old, so lets hope." Drake agreed and they were off again on their slow walk towards the mountain. Drake with a few chips off his back and a slightly bleeding wound just above what passed for his ass and Sito with a new found respect for pain killers now that her headache was settling in nice and comfy like.

* * *

**End of chapter 3**

**There it is folks! Now, if you would all be so kind as to review. I would love it and it gives me fuel to type more! Now, goodnight! Oh right, translations.**

"**Fool mortal, die now."**


	5. Chapter 4

**Tale of Two Dovah**

**Chapter 4**

"We're not getting up there by _climbing_ the damn thing!"

"Well unless you wanna pass right through _neighbourly_ Iverstead, We have to!"

"If you honestly expect me to start climbing this jagged steep fall-to-my-doom mountainside, you're high off the altitude already!"

"Start climbing woman!"

A loud thud echoed out through the forest area on the southwest side of the Throat of the World where Sito and Drake arrived after a day of travelling through the deep woods to reach this said mountain. Surprisingly they had made it without much of a struggle sides two bears, a pack of wolves and one really, really nasty frost troll that was giving Drake the dragon equivalent of "The Runs" and it took Sito all of five minute after he ate the thing to learn that Dragon can fart.

And divine forces help her snout. It stank.

But enough of that! Back to the thud.

"Ow!" Drake shook his head to try and clear the pain that was his forehead after she had slammed her talon down onto it. "You hit me!"

"And I'll do it again!" Sito growled at him, looking more than miffed. No, she was now onto…super miffed! "We are not climbing up this mountain! We are going to go around and look for a nice, safe and easily traversable path."

The black dragon frowned. "Yeah, the easily traversable path? The only one is through Iverstead!" he said again, the pain reduced to a dull throb. "Now, unless you want everyone to know where we are going by moving through Iverstead, we start climbing up this side and reach the path that way."

He turned to the jagged rock covered mountainside and observed it a moment before he reached up and gripped a protruding rock tightly, then he placed his foot onto another and then he hoisted himself up with a small groan. "See? Not so tough!"

He lifted his other talon and gripped another higher rock. Then the process repeated until twenty-nine seconds more when he was successfully two stories off the ground and up the rock face staring around looking lost. "See?! We can do this!"

"Why are you even yelling?" Sito asked from below him. "You're not exactly so high off the ground you need to yell down to me." she huffed and watched as her boyfriend climbed, though she was worried he would fall. "And we? I ain't going up there…"

"You must! This is the only way! Now climb Damnit!" He called back and continued after finding a suitable holding rock to ascend further up the mountain. And after seven more minutes of staring up at her slowly retreating boyfriend's tail Sito decided she would at least try to follow suit.

And after another five minutes of preparation time she was climbing ever so slowly up the mountainside using the same path Drake had. "Wait up!" She called, huffing once when she couldn't see him through the mist of the mountain.

"Sure! I'll wait!" he grumbled something else that she couldn't hear, But instead of asking what she just continued on in silence as she climbed up the jagged mountainside. After roughly twenty minutes she found her boyfriend… hanging upside down by his tail which was caught between two rocks and his wings hanging limply while his head swayed side to side staring down at her. "…When-"

"Fifteen, maybe fourteen minutes ago."

"How-"

"Slipped."

"…How'd your tail-"

"Fate hates, yet loves me." He answered in a tone that could only be described as boredfully seething with only the most intense rage. "I suppose this is better then falling to my jagged rock doom, eh?" he tried to shrug, but failed and instead gave a whining. "Coooome on!"

Sito would have laughed if she weren't so focused on how to save her boyfriend without him plummeting to his untimely doom. "I told you we shouldn't have come up this way. But noooooo, it has to be your way!" She grumbled and climbed up to his side, observing his tail before asking. "Does it hurt?"

"No, not at all!" Drake replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Really, does it hurt?!"

"Yes! It feels like someone took my arm and hung me up with it!" Drake snapped at her as he swayed slightly when he lifted his head to stare at her snippily. "I mean I am being supported, my entire body, by my tail! It. Fucking. Hurts!"

Sito frowned down at him and with a shake of her head she muttered, "Ass."

"No you!" He bit back and then… with a crack the rocks holding his tail and himself up shattered and the black dragon found himself in free fall. "Aaaaaah shit!" He yelled as he fell. Disappearing beneath the mist.

Sito stared, horrified at where her boyfriend had once been. Until a loud "I'm gliding-OHSHIT!" and then not a second later there was a long drawn out dirt-against-dragon grinding before a longer groan of "Oooowwwwww…" ended off the trail of events.

She blinked once, twice and thrice.

"…Drake you lunatic!" She screamed.

Another long "ow" was his reply before she started climbing down to survey the damage he had managed to endure this time. By the time she had made it down Drake was still laying against the ground on his belly, his tail was swishing slightly and his wings were spread out and his head was resting on a rock.

"…You look alright." Sito stated when she gave him a quick once over. "What's the owing for?"

"Huuungry!" Drake wailed like a child without food. He yelped when she bit his tail and stood pouted, or tried to and the way Sito winced he guessed a dragon pouting was a very scary and or slash hideous thing to witness. So, he stopped and instead finished with. "Lets find food shall we? Before we skulk by Iverstead and take the stairs. Alright?"

Sito nodded slowly. "Alright." she paused, "And ever pout again!"

"Kay!" they thudded along towards the forest shortly after that declaration of no pouting.

After roughly a half hour of thudding along, stopping only to duck behind some thick brush when a patrol of Stormcloaks had approached their path. Course Drake voted they simply lay waste to them on the basis that they were, and she quoted. "The semi-Nazis of Skyrim next only to the Aldmeri Dominion!" but she had of course disagreed and threatened him with castration should he do anything but let them saunter on by.

He stayed still, but looked about ready to tear them apart should one even so much as stare at their bushes too long. Now! They were in view of Iverstead and sun was beginning to dip down for the night, perfect for steal thing it by the town and up the mountain.

"Now, when the sun goes down completely we can begin Operation Sneakers." Drake announced beside in a whisper, chuckling slightly as he stared at the herd of sheep that were fenced in beside one of the buildings. "Maybe their livestock can suffer some casualties?" he licked his teeth softly.

"No eating the domesticated sheep!" Sito hissed at him with warning. He almost pouted, almost. "We just sneak on through the town. Up the stairs and then we…uh…" she blinked and then asked a very important question. "What do we do when we reach High Hrothgar?"

Drake stared at her. Slowly, ever so slowly he blinked. "…Jesus Christianity I cannot believe we hadn't thought of _that_…" he turned back to stare at the town with a look of utter disbelief. "…I feel so smart right now."

Sito waited, normally when Drake did that it would be followed by some insane plan. She was proven right when he snapped his head to her with a large frightening grin.

"Alright! Here's the plan to get past High Hrothgar! First, once we reach the temple we knock on the door-"

"No." Sito muttered.

He continued as if he didn't hear her. "Then when they open the doors we rush inside!"

She said again. "No."

And again he continued. "Once inside we take Wulfgar hostage!"

She sighed. "No."

"And then we demand they lead us to Paarthurnax or the hostage becomes my new chew toy!" He finished with the tone of a mad genius who had just discovered the next great plot of evil.

Sito stared at him a moment before saying boredly. "…No."

"Aww come on! It's the perfect plan and you know!" He countered lamely.

She shook her head. "First off… you want to knock on the door, _knock_… on the door of the temple that would barely fit you, let alone me!" she spread her wings slightly to emphasize her point. "Then you want to take one of these masters of the Voice, these people who can shout, while we _can't_ I have to add, hostage and then when we're surrounded and outmatched with no chance of escape. You want to _demand_ they take us to their leader?"

"Precisely!" Drake grinned again.

Sito smacked him with her tail. Hard, and while he whimpered trying to massage his shin with his own tail she considered making her own plan. How could they get past the temple? How could they without tipping off the Greybeards and possibly dying in the attempt? How could they possibly… _Wait a fucking minute!_ She thought with wide eyes.

She turned to the whimpering Drake and said. "Can't we just call Paarthurnax? I mean, isn't that what he said in the game that if we know a Dragons name we can just call him up and if he hears he comes?"

"He doesn't have to come," Drake replied slowly, but also thoughtfully as if he was considering it. "Hmm, so, when we get to the temple we start shouting Paarthurnax and hope he hears on the mountain top?" he asked her.

"It beats mission suicidal." Sito replied with a nod. Drake frowned, then finally he grudgingly nodded. "Alright. Its settled! Lets do this!"

The sun dipped under the sky and night took over a full half hour later and soon, the two were skulking their way down towards the sleeping town that only had two guards patrolling its empty streets. Drake blended with the shadows while Sito attempted to hide behind him, made moot by the fact she was bigger than him.

In roughly two minutes they were hiding behind a building while a guard walked past it with a torch in hand. If he had looked to the left he would have seen two dragon heads poking from around the corner staring at him with intensity. And if the other guard at the end of town had turned to said house he would have seen two tails poking around the other corner. But, like the oblivious, laid back "this assignment is easy" guards they were. They never did.

Sito shifted and soon she almost downright slithered across the ground towards the river beside the bridge. She stopped, lifted her head and slowly scanned the area, the two torches were back across town and she had a good few seconds before they turned around to make another pass. She turned to Drake, "Alright, lets- DRA!-" She shut herself up from yelling and instead settled for glaring daggers, meteors and savage ninja hamsters at her boyfriend. Why?

He had a gods damned sheep in his mouth and the things legs were hanging out of his mouth limp and very much dead. He gave her an innocent look before sipping them into his maw and grinning with a low, "Sorry. Was hungry."

Hungry. That was his excuse?! Sito almost lashed out at him in an attempt to choke hold his very wringable neck. But no, they had to sneak and they had to do it now. "Whatever!" she hissed, turning back to the river and slowly stepped into it to make as less noise as possible, then… she got under it. Drake soon followed suit and soon enough the soft glow of the guards torches appeared over the bridge, moving across it.

"And I said to him," one guard said to his buddy. "I ain't never seen that wench before in ma life! Let alone bedded the ugly, hey look. A sheep is missing!"

Drake and Sito exchanged a look of "WTFTHEYNOTICEDTHAT!?" before she added a look of "IFWE'RECAUGHTI'MSKINNINGYOUALIVE!" to him.

"By the Gods, you're right!" His buddy agreed. Soon, their torches glow moved back across the bridge towards the fence where the missing sheep had gone. Then there was a cry of, "A thief! Trying to pick his way into that house!"

"Kill him!" swords were drawn and a new voice shouted. "Come and get me!" before the sound of steel meeting leather and piercing soft organs followed. Drake and Sito wisely chose this moment to slither out from under the bridge and across the river and finally, they began to ascend the seven thousand steps to High Hrothgar!

**Fifteen minutes later…**

"Jesus Christianity!" Drake wailed as he fell belly first onto the steps, after a rough count they were a quarter of the way up the damned things and he was exhausted like no ones business! He panted there on the steps a moment before Sito followed suit beside him, breathing just as heavily. "I.. never knew it would be this tiring…" he muttered to her.

"Me too…" She agreed. "We need a break…"

"Yeah, we do." Drake nodded once.

A roar sounded out ahead of them and they both stared in further exhausted disbelief when a Frost Troll jumped from a ledge onto the stairs and roared at them in what they could only describe as a challenge for territory. It swung its arms widely and pounded its chest like a gorilla before staring at them expectantly.

They stared back at it. It stared, they all stared!

It roared again and charged with a bloodlust filled cry. Its steps thudded menacingly and its clawed hands tensed in preparation for the upcoming battle of epic proportions. When it was in range its arm lifted and!

Drake's jaws snapped out, taking the beast into his mouth with only its legs and single arm were visible. Drake heard it roar in his mouth before it attempted to bite his tongue, which drew blood and with an angered, and muffled, yelp Drake jerked his head to the side and spat the creature off the side of the cliff into the great fall it probably wouldn't survive.

Sito blinked. "…You do that a lot."

"Do what a lot?"

"Eat things when it could be epic!" She replied. "Like, the bear, it could have been some epic fight for a story, but instead you just… well, ate it!"

"…And? This isn't a fanfic, Sito." Drake rolled his dragonic eyes. "Sheesh. Next time I'll have a punching match with him. Do sate your fiction fantasy!"

Sito slapped his shin with her tail again and huffed. "Ass."

"Whatever!" he ignored his stinging shin. "Up the mountain we go before another Frost Troll comes along!" The Black dragon stood. Sito soon after and they were back on their way up the snowy mountain. Thankfully the remainder of trip was uneventful sides the two goats Drake had eaten on the way up and had to stop after the second because it gave him what he was calling "Dragon Diarrhea." so for five minutes they stopped while dragon lazily emptied his bowels on some random emblem.

"I just shat on history. SUE ME!" he had said.

And now, they were at High Hrothgar. The great temple of the Greybeards and they were utterly freezing! Sito was shivering and almost shoving into him for his warmth, which was little comfort since he too was freezing his tail off.

"A-Alright!" Drake's teeth chattered. "Now we call P-Paarthurnax!"

Sito nodded. Then took a breath and outright screamed, "Paarthurnax!"

Drake joined in too with his own yell. "Paar Thur Nax!"

"Paarthurnax!"

"PAARTHURNAX!"

"PAAAAAAARTHURNAX!"

This continued on for roughly five minutes of non-stop shouting at the top of their lungs until finally they both collapsed against the colds stony ground with soft thuds and even softer breathing. "Drake…" Breathed Sito, "I'm scared…I can't move."

"Me too…" Drake muttered tiredly. "We must be cold blooded… go fucking figure…" he yawned sleepily.

"Don't sleep…" Sito whispered. "You'll die…"

"I'll…" He yanwed again, eyes closing. "Be fine… you just worry about yourself."

"Drake…" Sito urged him, seeing his eyes close. "Drake!" she huffed lowly, her eyelids drooping. "…Wake…up…" she closed her eyes and darkness about took her. Only things she heard was a distant, almost muffled thud as she slowly slid into unconsciousness.

"Aam?" An aged, dragonic voice that sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. It continued on but she couldn't make out whatever it was saying before she slipped away entirely into darkness.

**End of chapter 4**

**There it is folks! Chapter 4 and now. Review! REVIEW! Paarthurnax demands it!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Tale of Two Dovah**

**Chapter 5**

The darkness was interrupted after what felt like only a blink when the hissing of harsh winds and the feeling of warmth against his scales roused Drake partially. Grumbling softly the black Dovah willed his eyes open and see where he was since the last thing he remembered was being out in the cold on the side of the Throat of the World.

He saw a fire and the sun was shining down on him while he was laying on a rock, soaking up the heat of the sun and flame. He blinked once, stood and turned his head to search for Sito. She lay a few feet away from him, curled up and still asleep with all the none threatening aura a dragon could produce.

But how did they get here? On this mountain top… one he recognized all too well when he stared at the oddly shaped stone wall across from him. It was the top of the Throat of the World. So, that meant Paarthurnax had heard them!

"Well," Drake mumbled softly as turned to looked for the aging Dovah. "Where is he?"

When he couldn't spot Paarthurnax anywhere he supposed the old dragon did do other things then just sit on the wall and meditate on his Way of the Voice. Then again, a lot of the NPCs seemed to do more than what the game revealed, it was a bit unnerving.

He stood, spread his wings to stretch out his muscles before folding them back to his side. Drake was stiff as all Hell and he felt it, he turned his head, swished his neck and tail and even tried to crack his back by twisting his body. Once he was done all the stretching it felt more at ease, he huffed out a puff of visible breath. "Well… this is troublesome."

"Aam?"

Drake felt his heart leap out of his chest as he spun around to face the voice, practically gasping in surprise and yelling on instinct. "Ahh!"

There stood Paarthurnax with a look of amusement and surprise. He'd probably never seen a dovah act so… jumpy before. "Hio lahney?" The elder tilted his head.

Drake's eye twitched. There was that God forsaken tilt of the dovah head again… he almost bit out a small growl in annoyance, but stopped himself and instead replied. "Geh," he nodded, "Zu'u Vednahkiin." Drake bowed his head in respect to the elder dovah once he gathered himself.

Paarthurnax returned the bow. "Zu'u Paarthurnax," he raised his head. "But…" he switched to English, "I feel you already know this." it wasn't a question.

Drake blinked once, then nodded. Seeing that the old Dovah had seen through him, somehow. "I do…" he replied, a little timid. "I'm sorry if me and my companion being here caused you any inconvenience."

"It did not," the elder replied, "In fact, it presents many questions and wonders for me." He stared at Drake with thoughtful, mind racing eyes as if trying to pierce his soul with his gaze. "You are not dovah, no… You have the body, but not the sil… soul." he rumbled. "What are you?"

"Humans…" Drake paused, correcting himself. "Mortals. We're… trapped… in this form, when we arrived here from our own world," he realised how crazy that sounded, then again to anyone from his world it would be crazy. But to a world of magic and deadra and gods? Well, lets see how it went over.

"Your own world?" Paarthurnax hummed lowly in his throat. "Curious… when exactly did you arrive and how?"

Straight to the point, Drake liked that. "Three days ago… and I don't know exactly. There was a bright light, then… me and Sahrudun, er… Sito, woke up here."

That got Paarthurnax's attention. "Three days ago… very curious, That was when Alduin first reentered this timeframe after being cast asunder by the kel, Elder Scroll. Most curious," he turned to the distant lands and stared out into the sky for a few moments, letting silence rule the air before he turned back to Drake. "It would appear your coming and Alduin's return are intertwined in some form… no such coincidence could exist so perfectly."

Drake sighed, he didn't want to know that, he really didn't want to know that. So, if he and Sito had arrived the same time as Alduin, that could mean any number of things, were they supposed to help the Dragonborn fight Alduin? Or help Alduin wipe out the mortals? Or wipe some Divine's ass? Drake didn't know and honestly he hated not knowing.

"So, if we are intertwined… how can me and Sito return home?" he asked.

Paarthurnax shook his head. "I am unsure, nothing like this has ever occurred while in my presence. Your conclusions are as good as my own…" he replied honestly. He saw Drake hang his head in defeat, an air of conflict and anger building around the black dovah. Paarthurnax decided to speak again, "But. While you are here… I can teach you to fend for yourselves so that you are not entirely lost in this world."

They had found their way to the Throat of the World easily enough to find Paarthurnax, so he knew they had some idea of where everything was, at least mostly. They couldn't have garnered the information from other mortals in such a short time. "Firstly… can you shout?"

Drake lifted his head, turned and reared his head. "Yol…" he snapped forward and spread his jaws. "Toor shul!"

As usual, no flames greeted his sight.

Paarthurnax nodded, "Your Dovahzul is impressive. You know the words as any true dovah… but you do not _feel_ them as dovah."

"Feel?" Drake tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"You know the words and their meaning, But you do not feel them within your soul. Your mortal soul does not comprehend their power," Paarthurnax took the tone of a wise old master to new levels, Drake realised as he listened to the Dovah speak.

"Are you saying… that since my soul is mortal and not dovah I will not be able to shout? Or fly?" Drake sounded even more horrified then he did before. And oddly sad, then again who wouldn't be? He had the body of his favorite creature in all history, a being he had grown to love in his childhood and now… he was a powerless dragon who could not fly or even breath the most basic fire.

He felt pretty low.

"Geh. Yes," Paarthurnax nodded, "But. Fear not, all is not lost… the fact your body retains its appearance as Dovah signals that while you do not have the pure soul of a Dovah, your body does have the ability," Paarthurnax moved forward, sniffing the black dragon a moment. "Yes… I can smell it, the sil of a Dovah is deep within you, you only need unlock it."

"How?" Drake asked, sniffing the air softly as if he were trying to taste his own Dovah soul scent.

"I do not know."

"…" Drake stared at the aging dovah a moment. "No long winded explanation?" he asked.

"I will meditate on this, perhaps you may trigger it yourself, just know it is there, it is within you and it can be freed, you just need to focus." Paarthurnax turned away, staring off into the distance. Drake assumed that was his version of meditation.

The black Dovah turned, sighed and laid on the rock by the fire. Relishing its warmth while he thought over the situation. He had the soul of a dragon inside him, he just needed to free it? Well, how did one free a part of their soul? In fact how the hell could Paarthurnax even smell a soul? Or inside his soul… either way didn't make Drake feel any less violated.

He glanced at Sito, who was still asleep soundly. Only the slightest twitch of her body every so often hinted that she was alive at all, apparently as a dragon she was a very still sleeper. His eyes drifted towards the fire and he stared at it, glaring heatedly. A sudden anger swirling inside his heart as he stared into the flickering flames. He felt weak, pitiful and helpless. He despised the feelings and he grit his teeth.

_I _will _unlock my Dovah powers, I swear it on whatever divine force is watching!_ With that vow of power, he tore his gaze away from the fire and rested his head against the rock, huffed once and closed his eyes to try and get some sleep.

**End of chapter 5**


	7. Chapter 6

**Tale of Two Dovah**

**Chapter 6**

For Drake, it seemed being a Dovah was nothing but trouble now. A dragon, the body of one, was incredible, he admitted, but it was difficult when he didn't know how to use it properly. For three days he and Sito had been atop the Throat of the World. Being lectured by Paarthurnax while the old Dovah in question trained them in the art of flying. Drake had been utterly foolish to think it was just flap flap flap.

The Dovah were birds covered in scales, divine birds. "You must feel the air currents, gather momentum and glide, stroke you wings to gather speed. Your wings must be sturdy, strong." the old dovah explained to Drake and Sito as the pair stood on rocks. "Now. Do it!"

Sito was the first to jump. She pushed up and her large frame moved into the air, she pumped her wings and lifted higher… then quickly again to get some forward momentum and then she stilled her wings out and glided down to the snowy ground where she caught herself, she had successfully glided a few dozen feet.

Drake growled softly in his throat. His competitive nature demanded he beat her record. He pushed up with his legs, gave his own wings a powerful swing and then followed with a growling slam that sent him jerking forward. He spread his wings as his chest scrapped the cold snow and he flapped slightly, pushing himself up and using his tail as a small rotor to alter his ascent.

He glided past Sito, flew into the air and slowly stopped… then plummeted to the ground like a meteor. Impacted like one too!

In his crater of snow and rock, Drake lay, he could just feel his back spines breaking on his weight, not that he minded. Its not like they hurt when they broke, he just felt a prick, then snap! Gone like that.

He rolled back over when he was sure his spines were snapping from his botched landing. He faced Sito and Paathurnax again, giving them the dragon equal of a sheepish grin, "How was that?"

"You both show promise," Paarthurnax rumbled, nodding his approval at the pair.

"Yay!" Sito hopped for joy, literally.

Drake grinned wider.

"Now, keep at it, should any of you be injured, I shall heal you," With those words, Paarthurnax fell silent and stared at the iced over, ancient Dragon Wall. Leaving Sito and Drake to themselves, naturally, this meant Drake would wonder off to the edge of the Cliffside to stare down at the world of Skyrim. He looked to the distance as Sito had often seen him do nowadays since their training began.

She moved to his side, his brown slitted eyes forward before he turned to her. "Hey!" Sito gave a dragonic grin. "Whatcha doing?"

He gave her a stare before replying, "Thinking."

"About?"

He turned back to the vast world before them, the green grass, the clouds and the barest hints of Whiterun in the distant fields. "Home… here," he replied lowly, in that brooding tone that signalled he was going into deep, dark thoughts.

Sito gave a soft sigh before wacking him over the head with her talon. "Stop that!" she snapped lightly, giving him a glare.

He turned to face her, looking miffed. "What?"

"Being depressing! Sheesh, what are you thinking about that makes you so depressed?" she asked, staring at him waiting for the answer.

"Nothing…" He replied flatly, turning back to the view of Skyrim. "Just forget I said anything, its not important." He muttered grumpily, stood on all fours and cracked his neck with a soft pop and spread his wings wide. Feeling the wind against the leathery flesh between the bones of his wings.

Sito huffed and said, "Whatever then." she turned and stomped away, silently fuming that Drake was acting this way now. Then again he had been acting strange since they got here and he was getting only stranger with each passing day here, it was beginning to worry her.

"Yol…" Drake snapped forward. "Toor Shul!" He produced no fire and Sito saw his shoulders tense, his jaws clench his legs flex. Obvious signs of his growing frustration with himself for being unable to shout. Why was shouting so important to him? Well, she gathered it was cool and useful, but it didn't warrant this sort of reaction. Even if Drake was a perfectionist in whatever he set out to do.

Sito sighed. She also knew he got angrier every time they argued, sometimes to the point of boiling over and almost acting violent against whatever could take his anger without being utterly destroyed, often times pillows. He was a gentle person when calm, collected and straight faced with a hint of joking sarcasm most of the time. But when he got angry, it was almost scary how much anger and hate he could have for whatever had earned his ire.

Drake was in a pretty deep place of his mind. He realised as he stared out into the distance of Skyrim, a habit he had taken to during the opening hours after reaching the Throat of the World, he watched over the land feeling like he could stare at them forever and never have to worry about much else in the world. This world possessed a calm his old home didn't. No, here it was nice, he could stare at the scenery without feeling that nauseating feeling of corruption he often got when back home.

Maybe that was why he never aspired to be anything back home. He was content to live simple, die as such and just… leave it at that. Not climb a ladder, not leave his mark on life in any grand way. He had no real life changing aspirations because he felt in the world as it was, he couldn't. Here, he was a Dovah, he could be powerful and he could actually make changes here if he had the skills for it.

Here, in Skyrim where it was a fresh start, he could be something more. Something powerful. But that was the main appeal, wasn't it? He had to acknowledge it sooner or later, he desired power above a great many things. Back home he could never have power, he would always be on the same level as everyone else, no matter what he did, he would be the same.

Here? Drake huffed once, narrowing his eyes. The Sky was the limit, and it was a limit he could reach once he learned to fly, oh yes. He had to admit, the idea was appealing, but Sito wanted to return home. She didn't share his views on their world, she looked at it in a brighter light while he stared at it from a darker point of view.

"Yol…" He reared his back, "Toor Shul!"

No flames produced, his gut swirled with frustrated anger, he reigned in it before he snapped at someone, shoving back down in a box and taking a deep, calming breath. Despite his growing frustrations at his lacking the ability to shout, he was making progress in flight. That would soothe him for now, It had to.

There was a ripple in the air. A trace of power that tugged at the edge of Drake's mind, he turned to the direction of its source. He frowned, huffing once and staring. Nothing. But the tugging was still there as if calling him.

Paarthurnax spoke, "You feel it, do you not?"

"Feel what?" Drake rumbled.

"The pull of the Thu'um, a wall with the dovah tongue is calling you." he looked to the direction Drake was. "I sense it too."

Drake glanced at Sito, she was staring where he was looking too. So she felt it too, they all did. "Why is calling us?"

"That is a question I cannot answer, the words of power sometimes have voices of their own" Paarthurnax replied lowly. "When you learn to fly, you should find this wall. It may have answers I do not, just maybe." he said.

Drake frowned softly, He turned to Sito, stalked over and laid beside her on his belly, he looked to her. "You heard him?"

"Yeah." She replied, seemingly distant.

"Should we go once we can fly?"

"Yes." She turned back to him, "If it helps us get home. We should go."

Home, Drake thought meekly, willing the bitterness not to show up on his face. He wasn't sure he wanted to get home anymore. "Yeah, we should." he agreed softly, forcing a yawn.

Sito didn't speak, but she didn't look convinced. Only worried.

**Enc of chapter 6**

**There it is! Chapter 6 of Tale of Two Dovah! Thanks to those who reviewed, I appreciate it! Also, I realise the fic has taken a more serious turn these past few chapters, but that is to be expected I hope, since I'm trying to flesh out a plot without something utterly random happen. The next one will be more light hearted though, I swear!  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Tale of Two Dovah**

**Chapter 7**

It was a cloudy, misty day in Whiterun plains. Midday and not an ounce of sun had greeted the green grass or the farmers tending to their livestock and fields, as was the case of one particular farmer named Elloniatius Viciucrantemore who's name had no business being so long and dumb sounding. The man was lazily tending his fields for the harvest of his various fruits when one of his cows mooed a yelp.

He turned, expecting wolves. Only to find one of his ten cows missing. He blinked, did a headcount to see if he missed one… nope, one was a definitely gone. He moved over to the pen, scanned the fence… no holes for his cow to get through. Odd, he turned away… deciding he would investigate further after he was done.

A gust of wind and another moo, he turned around… another cow was gone and the others looked more less cowly and more terrified. "What in the divines…?" the man narrowed his eyes, watching the cows to see if he could them do whatever it is they were doing. For all of ten minutes nothing happened…

He shrugged.

The Cows mooed.

He turned around to get to his field.

Another gust of wind and this time he spun like a lightning spell to face his cows. His eyes photographed the scene where his mind couldn't understand. Before him, one of his cows with a look of utter horror etched onto its face was caught mid moo in the talons of a black dragon which looked like it had dive bombed from the low clouds for the sole purpose of his cow. Said dragon was back at him as if he were an annoying fly with a sheepish dung eating grin a dragon could pull.

Then, as quickly as time had frozen it continued. The dragon took off skywards with one of his cows in talon and Elloniatius promptly placed down his tools, walking over to his home in surprising calm and entered. A moment later he came back out with a pack of supplies, a traveling cane and he took off down the road after shoving a dagger a onto the door with a note.

Meanwhile, in the clouds above Whiterun.

"You are a bottomless pit!" Sito scolded Drake as they flew on the currents in the air inside the clouds. Her dragonic boyfriend had snatched up no less than seven cows in the past two hours since they'd been sent out to fly when Paarthurnax had to meet the dragon born and wanted privacy. Now,they had pretty much just been circling Whiterun until Paarthurnax called them.

To say it was a good fun flight was an understatement until Drake decided to find some "Take out" and they had been flying from farm to farm as Drake ordered up his cow burgers with a side of caribou and a just dash of sheep.

And as usual, Drake lazily ignored her whining in favor of finishing his meal. He slurped the cows hanging leg into his maw, swallowed and sighed gratefully. "Full, for now." he turned his head to her. "I don't see why you're so upset about this, I mean… its not like I'm doing any real harm. I'm just hungry." he pouted.

Sito rolled her eyes and muttered something he couldn't hear before looking down. She spotted something through the clouds and said. "We have to help them!"

Drake blinked, looking downwards and he spotted it. A carriage carrying four people. The driver, a family of three. With a dozen bandits around them, the horses fell by arrows while they closed on the family, Drake never saw this in the game… but he guess what would happen if they didn't intervene.

"Paarthurnax ordered us to keep low," Drake replied with grit teeth, conflicted. Paarthurnax had ordered them to stay out of trouble however. It was a standing order from the elder Dovah and Drake wasn't in the mood to test the patience of their only ally in this land.

"But they'll be killed!" Sito argued with a look of pleading in her eyes.

Drake growled. He wanted to help, but Paarthurnax was their superior and disobeying an order from a dovah among dovah could be quite serious considering the Dovah's natural liking of dominance and structure of command. "We can-"

Sito dive down towards the scene as the screams of the family reached his ears. She sped down, folding her wings to her body to pick up more speed until she was moving almost triple her original speed. Drake gaped at her, then growled and roared out across the sky before he pumped his wings and shot downwards after her. He folding his own wings, straightened himself and soon his vision tunnelled.

He zipped past Sito a moment later and with his heart hammering he roared again as he broke the clouds and when every face of the bandits and family was on him. He saw three of the men trying to drag the wife away while the father fought off a bandit trying to take their child with a simple. They all wore expressions of horror.

Drake spread his wings and his fall jerked to a slow stop when he landed on the ground and raised his head with a deep rumbling roar that sent the nearest men to their knees. He turned to the nearest, glared at the archer who's eyes widened as the black dovah snapped over and took the upper half of his body into its jaws, he screamed as Drake whipped his head to the side and sent him flying up and over a hill where he disappeared.

He turned back to the others, they had abandoned trying to capture the family and instead they tried to rally against the dragon. One shouting "Its only one of em! Surround it!"

Drake smirked darkly and roared into the face of their group yet again in time to hide the sound of Sito's own hard landing behind them. She was less animalistic of her nature and slapped one bandit aside with her wing, he head over hells until he landed prone in the grass nearby.

The bandits pincered between two dragons decided to rush one in the hopes of bringing it down quickly. A good plan, but they made a critical mistake. They rushed Drake.

The black dovah roared as he took another bandit in his jaws at the waist, the man screamed in agony as Drake deliberately and slowly tightened his jaws, slowing piercing the hide armor and the mans flesh. He saw another raising his great sword to go for his neck, he turned his neck, presenting his hardened black scales. The blade pinged off hardened scales and the man was swept to the side when Drake whipped his head to the side to throw the screaming man from his mouth.

He looked to Sito who moved to aid him when another jumped onto his tail with duel axes in hand. "No!" he growled, "Get them out of here!" he gestured to the petrified family, who upon hearing the command turned to Sito in fear as the larger dovah moved closer.

She gestured them past her, but they didn't move. She tried to sound gentle when she said, "I'm not going to hurt you. We're trying to help you." The family looked at one another, then hesitantly moved along past Sito, she watched them go until they disappeared behind a hillside.

She turned back to Drake, seeing the Black Dragon having difficulty hitting the man on his backwho was now hacking away at the scales on his back with his duel axes like a badass.

Sito stomped forward and spun around, swinging her tail and sweeping two other bandits to the side. Dead or alive, they landed and didn't move. Another rushed her, swinging his silver great sword at her head, she reared back, growled and flicked her wing out, hitting him in the chest and sent him onto his ass.

She watched the man attempt to stand back up when Drake roared out in pain and she looked up to see he had been slashed in the knee while he was rearing back, he fell onto his side. Thrashing slightly when an Archer fired an arrow into the side of his exposed neck, the arrow pierced flesh and the black dovah's eyes widened in pain.

"Drake!" Sito cried in worry as she rushed over to the Archer and took one into her mouth, she didn't think twice to crunch down and kill the man. She felt guilt, but something else pool in her gut. A feeling of elation, where it came from she didn't know. But now she had to help her boyfriend!

She flew forward a bit, landing on top of another with talon. The man pinned to the ground thrashed to try and escape her hold when she lifted him up into the air, then tossed him to the side and watched as Drake stood again. The black dovah growled and flapped his powerful wings, darting into the sky with the axe wielding man still on his back. He flew higher and higher, the man soon stopped slashing in favor of hanging on for dear life.

Drake rumbled a laugh. "Grik faas!" Amusement on high the dragon flew into the clouds and soon he felt the man hanging onto the spines of his back. The black dovah grinned widely before he folded his wings together and they hovered in the air a movement before… they broke into free fall. The man screamed, Drake laughed. "Mah!" With that, Drake spun around and spread his wings. He jerked and the man couldn't keep his hold on the dovah's spines.

He fell, screaming the whole way down until Drake saw he impacted the ground in a bloody mess.

Sito was finished up the other bandits, those still alive fled into the hills and she could feel their relief that she didn't give chase to them. She turned to the driver, dead In his seat by an arrow. She frowned, moving over to the man and siphoned. They hadn't been fast enough.

A dull thud landed next to her with a shower of blood. She realised what it was and turned to see a mess of a body on the ground, having hit the ground at extreme speeds. She looked up to see Drake descending down from the clouds, looking absolutely joyful. "Nust pah ru?" he asked.

Sito stared at him. Then she said, "Speak English you dolt! I don't speak Dovah."

Drake blinked, then he seemed confused before he spoke. "Aam?" he paused, then said. "Oh, sorry… I didn't realise I switched to Dovah." he chuckled, relaxing slightly as he glanced around. "Where's the family?" he asked.

"Over here," Sito turned and lead him to where the family had hid, behind a rock… in plain sight. "…" she had no words.

Drake did. "You're kidding." he eyed the father of the group, still holding the knife in front of his wife and child as the two dragons approached. He was shaking slightly. "Put that down, we just saved your life from armed bandits. You think a knife would save you if wanted to turn you into lunch?" He chuckled and leaned down towards them, eyeing the child. "Though, finger food is always nice."

Sito smacked him upside the head with her wing. "What is wrong with you?" she growled. Then before Drake could say he was only joking she turned to the family, "We chased off the bandits, think you will be good from here to Whiterun?" she asked kindly… or as kindly as a Dovah could be.

The family looked uncertain, then the wife spoke up. "We… don't know." she answered honestly.

Sito grinned. "Then we'll escort you!"

"We'll wha-?" She smacked Drake again as a cue to shut up. "Ow!"

The family looked more uncertain, but considering the distance to Whiterun and their location. They couldn't make it by nightfall. So… a few moments later they were along the road towards the town in awkward silence. Two dovah walking along beside three people. It was a really strange sight even stranger when they seemed to be closer to Sito than to Drake.

After another five minutes, the child had gotten the courage to speak to Sito. "So you're a nice dragon?"

Sito nodded down at him as they walked. "Yup! So is Drake, he's just really strange!" she grinned.

"Hey!" Drake muttered, sulking slightly as his voice caused the normal people to jump slightly. A sign of how much they feared him, he puffed. "I'm not weird, I just embrace my dragon nature." he glanced to the side to sulk.

Sito laughed, then continued to talk to the child, exchanging bits and pieces of conversation until finally he asked if he could ride on her head. Sito agreed and after extreme super vision from the parents the dragon had her head low to the ground with a nine year old sitting on her forehead laughing and flapping his arms. "I'm flying!" he cried out laughter.

The parents watched, smiling slightly, but more nervously.

Drake was still sulking!

By the time Whiterun was in sight, they stopped and Drake told them they had to part ways since they had disobeyed their superior enough as it is.

"Bye nice dragon!" the boy waved as the family proceeded towards Whiterun. Drake didn't get a good-bye, but he didn't care, he just sulked more. However, he heard something in the distance… something very quiet, very distant. He narrowed his eyes and strained his ears, listening… it was words, so hard to hear. He closed his eyes…

_Paal fundein sil…Du faas nimaar…_

He tried to place the words. He knew a few, but not all… before he could think more on it the voice stopped whispering and then all was silent, sides Sito who had apparently been speaking with him and now noticed he wasn't listening. She smacked him upside the head.

"You listening now?" she grumbled.

Drake turned to her, nodding absently. "yeah, yeah… well, lets get back to … doing whatever it was we were doing." he yawned once, pumped his wings and took off into the sky. Not bothering to ask what it was that Sito had wanted. He had more pressing things on his mind. Like the words he heard and what they meant.

Sito grumbled and flew up after him a moment later. They been learning from Paarthurnax for awhile now, almost a full two weeks now and they had learned to fly, still.. They could not shout and the simple fact it irked Drake so much was a constant.

She sighed when she spotted him headed towards a farm. "More take out?"

"I'm hungry, get off my back woman!" he called back.

And so, life went on.

**End of chapter 7.**

**There it is… now review**! Pweeeeeese!


	9. Chapter 8

**Tale of Two Dovah**

_Dovah do bah ahrk jul.  
Hun kotin hevno kroniid.  
Hokoron kos du, lok se sahqon.  
Rok los nahl nah._

**Chapter 8**

"What troubles you, youngling?" Paarthurnax asked as the elder dovah wondered over to the ledge where Drake had chosen to perch himself that night after their adventure the previous day while the black dovah tried to sort out his troubled thoughts on how to unlock his latent dragon soul.

"You know what troubles me, Paarthurnax," Drake replied bitterly. Tone downcast as he stared down at the world below from the throat of the world, hoping the stunning beauty would either provide the answers or distract him. It did neither.

The elder was silent until. "Aam, I am aware," he looked down at the world as well now. "It is difficult, I imagine. Knowing you can have power, but not knowing how to reach it."

"It's maddening," Drake replied with a soft growl from within his throat. He tensed his muscles as he felt his frustrations mount inside his chest. He hated the feeling of this ineptitude as the days dragged one. He could fly now, for all the good that did him. Without the ability to use the Thu'um, he was a child among the lowest Dovah. "I hate it."

Paarthurnax rumbled within his own throat and shifted slightly on his spot, getting more comfortable, Drake assumed. "Geh, I believe I can relate to a point."

"Oh?" Drake turned his head to the elder in curiosity.

Paarthurnax nodded. "Yes. When I joined the joorre. I have to fight my urges, my will to dominate, to crush those weaker than me. I had to fight myself every moment I was with them, teaching them our tinvaak, speech." He stared off now, eyes distant. "It was truly difficult. But with perseverance I overcame my evil nature and aided them greatly against Alduin."

The black dovah knew of Paarthurnax's background. But the game had never gone this in depth into the Dovah's person… Drake realised that maybe Sito was right. As he stared at the way the elder dovah's eyes distanced themselves with memory. With the way those bandits and family experienced fear and how the world reacted as time went on… maybe they were more than just zeros and ones.

He felt a waft of guilt form in his gut at the thought that the men he had slaughtered during his time in Skyrim had been living flesh and blood. Lives he crushed out without so much as a second thought. Another part of him, however,. Relished in the thought of it, that he himself had held their lives in his talons and had decided their fate and sent them to it. That part of his revelled in the idea of such power, such certainty in the power his body contained.

It was both horrible and wonderful. Drake realised. He didn't know how much of this was himself and how much was his dormant dovah soul. He supposed he was slowly waking it by just being. But he hated knowing is was there and slowly, teasingly almost, within his grasp and yet still so far away. He closed his eyes and listened to the wind against the mountain.

…_Paal fundein sil__…__Du faas nimaar__…_

He snapped his eyes open and stared out into the clouded skies before him. "Did you hear that?" He asked while not daring to tear his eyes away from searching for the origin of the voice.

Paarthurnax regarded him with curiosity. "Nid, I did not." he looked over the sky where Drake was watching and together they searched for anything amiss. After a few minutes the elder shook his head again, "I see and hear nothing, Youngling."

Drake wasn't going to give up that easily. He _knew _he heard something. "I heard the words. Paal fundein sil, du faas nimaar." he turned to the elder, "what does it mean?"

"Fear unfurls soul, devour fear itself." Paarthurnax translated simply. Tilting his head and Drake was reminded of how much he hated the damnable head tilting that it added another prick of annoyance to the black dovah's bristling nerves. "How curious…" the elder mumbled.

Drake turned back to the skies. Focusing on the distant voice… it sounded so far, he could barely make out any more of the words it was speaking. He concentrated, hard. And soon, he could begin to make some of it out… just barely.

_Zu…_

He caught it, listening further until finally… his stomach grumbled and the black dovah lost his concentration in favor of being utterly hungry. He almost laughed, He turned to Paarthurnax, deciding that now was the time to feed than think. "I am going to go… shopping, I'll be back shortly."

"Be safe, youngling."

"Always."

With those parting words, Drake spread his wings and dove from the ledge… his wings caught the wind and he glided, feeling the rush of air refreshed his senses and he basked in the feeling a moment before he began to pump his powerful wings and pick up speed. He knew the perfect ground to hunt, Whiterun plains. The area was littered with farmland and cows for the picking! It was like takeout.

He swept below the clouds and saw his destination in mind. The wide plains of the hold of Whiterun. And there it was, his favorite farm. Viciucrantemore's farm to be exact, and yep, still a half dozen cattle still in their pen. He licked his lips, or rather the roof of his mouth since his teeth would carve his tongue if he tried to lick them.

He swooped down, landing outside their pen and watched as the poor milk tanks on legs tried to get as far away from him as they could. He grinned wickedly and said, "Sorry, milkers. But… I'm hungry and you're easy."

He snatched one cow up into his maw. Crunch crunch later, he was on his second, enjoying the taste of their chewy flesh and warm blood running down his throat. It was almost as good as chicken! In fact…

"They do taste like chicken," The black dovah realised as he slurped down his second cow. It was if the world had revealed yet another secret to him. Cows tasted like chicken.

He moved onto his third, then his fourth and finally, the last cow was cowering in the back of the pen. Eyes wide in terror as the black dovah devoured its kin and enjoyed it, truly this cow would suffer nightmares before the end. And as Drake moved down to snatch it up like the others, something extraordinary happened…

The universe screwed him over!

"Yol toor shul!"

A jet of bright gold and orange flames struck the black dovah in the back. Pain lanced up his spine and forced Drake to let out a cry of agony before a shadow passed over him… it was the shadow of another dovah. Drake looked skywards and spotted it turn around to make another pass, this was bad. He had to flee, now.

He turned and took to the air and made best speed in whatever the hell direction got him further away from that dragon.

Oh, and the traumatized cow as alright if you're wondering. It would probably be the first cow in skyrim to have nightmares and contemplate suicide, but it was alright.

Back with Drake.

"Oh shit, oh shit!" The Black dovah chanced a glance over his shoulder. His blackened scales were smouldering hot, but they would cool soon enough. As for the dovah giving chase? Well it was gaining. Fast.

He banked right and hard. Almost jerking towards the clouds off to the right. He needed cover and those clouds were his answer, as the other dovah closed in with a malicious roar he doubled his pace. He hit the cloud with a puff. He tried to catch his breath, but then two powerful talons racked his back scales and knocking him off balance mid air, forcing him downward into a tumble before he corrected himself and saw the dragon diving down towards him.

"Yol…" the dragon inhaled and Drake knew what was coming. "Toor shuuuuul!" He drew out the word, extending the flames as they singed the black dovah's wing.

Drake went down, hard. He snapped branches as he hit the forest treetops below from his descent due to the pain his wing had experienced when that fire breath shout had hit him. His pain only fuelled his anger at his own inability to shout now, as he lay on the ground staring through the breaks in the foliage at the sky. Maybe the other dovah believed him dead from the impact?

It crashed through the foliage away from Drake. It was a frost dragon, by the looks of it. It pierced Drake with a glare, its silver eyes shining with intent to kill and it spoke to the weakling dovah that was Drake. "Hin bovul, grik faas! Hin invariant dovah."

Drake growled and didn't need t understand the words to know the mocking air they were spoken with. He felt his blood boil and his muscled clench as his heart raced inside his chest. He was afraid, deathly afraid he could die here and now. Sito would never know until he didn't report in… he would also die to his overconfident, arrogant dovah who would win only because Drake himself could not produce the Thu'um.

He couldn't accept that, Nay, he would not accept that in a million years.

"Neh!" He felt the rage in his blood boil over and like a dam breaking he drowned in the elated feeling that released across his being as he forced his eyes to meet the other's. He stood and turned to the other, roaring out. "Zu'u ni viir wahvulon!"

He rushed forward as the other dragon inhaled for another shout with surprised speed. Taking the other with his full weight and staggering it, the other was bigger than Drake. But Drake knew he was faster than this large and in charge piece of horse shit.

_Geh…krii hin hokoron!_

The voice from before. Drake roared into the other dovah's face with all his anger and pent up emotions that had been building up for the past few days. All his anger, frustration and hate for his situation went into one single roar. And with it, he felt something inside him grow, something that once sprouted was now growing quickly. He knew what he had had to do now.

He snapped at the others neck, biting into the soft scales, hard and drawing dovah blood before jerking his neck and tearing wounds further. The other roared out in pain, then slashed at Drake's chest with his talons. Wounding as well.

Drake staggered back, getting some distance before levelling his glare on the other. "Meyz!" He taunted. Despite his earlier fears, they had given way to excitement and something else that Drake could not place. Something that felt wonderful as he watched the other rise to his taunt. The other moved to snap his own maw around Drake's neck.

The black dovah reared back, taking to the air and growling, "Yol…" he inhaled deeply and the other dragon took flight to charge at Drake. "Toor shul!"

His jaws opened and as the last word tasted freedom the air between his maw ignited and out shot a stream of golden destruction that warped the air and filled Drake with a great warmth that spread through his body as the shout was unleashed. The other dovah took the flames to the face and most of his neck, roaring out in pain he tumbled back to the ground with a loud crash,

Drake didn't give him another chance. He rushed down, landing atop the great dragon and with renewed vigor, he breathed in again. "Yol…toor shul!" he unleashed new fury unto the downed dovah at point blank, burning the grass and glassing the rock beneath them with his Thu'um. His thu'um, Drake's Thu'um.

_His_ thu'um.

_Du ok sil! _

Drake listened to the voice on the wind. He listened and obeyed, he didn't know how he knew the next few words. Or why this voice held such power him and why it was helping him. But he knew he wanted to listen, he wanted to feel his strength and watch the other dragon die to the very dovah he had called cowardly.

The black dovah stared down at the weakened dovah beneath him. The scales of his face had been burned from grey to black, smouldering and his silver hues showed an emotion Drake knew well, as he had experienced it not too long ago. It was fear. Simple, unbridled and delicious fear in the dovah's eyes.

"Gahrot…" Drake growled. The words forming on his tongue with an almost holy knowledge. "Laas sil!"

The Thu'um echoed in the forest. Time stood still for all of a second, but it may as well have been an eternity. Then… the dovah beneath Drake began to writhe and roar in agony. Its cries echoing those of a torture victim as they were burned alive slowly. Drake watched, unflinching as an almost pleasurable feeling grew in his chest. Then, to his surprise. The dovah beneath him began to burn, his flesh singed and turned to ash while light streamed from its body into Drake's waiting maw.

It struck his tongue and the pleasure continued to mount as it went on. Soon the dovah's cries ceased as did the struggling and finally… nothing was left but the bones of a defeat dovah with Drake over them like the winner he was. The black dovah stared down at the bones until his excitement began to wane and his heart beat was the only sound he could hear now. He began to realised what he had just done. He had devoured another Dovah's soul, he had used the thu'um and he had won against another dragon despite the odds.

He felt his elation return as he shouted to the heavens. "Zu'u Vednahkiin! Ahrk zu'u dovah sil!"

The shout echoed. It echoed far and wide.

Atop the throat of the world. Paarthurnax felt an awful disturbance in the world, akin to when the kel, the elder scroll. Had ripped time asunder and Alduin with it. But this… was different. He didn't like it… it felt like a great storm was coming and somehow it was entwined with the female dovah sleeping peacefully to the side and the black dovah who had gone out hunting. Of that he was sure.

He looked to Alduin's wall, staring at it as he often did when he was lost in thought.

**End of chapter 8**

**There it is, my lovely readers! Chapter 8 of Tale of Two dovah. This one was more Drake oriented for reasons you probably already guessed. For those who wish to know what the opening before the start of the chapter is… well, take a guess! Hehe. Until then. Review! NAO!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Tale of Two Dovah**

_**AN: **__Hello, dear Readers! I am alive, yes, sorry for not updating in so long, I've been… okay, I have no excuse or awesome tale to explain my lack of activity. I am merely lazy and am a creature of whim, I write when I want to write and I only recently got the urge to write. Soooo… yeah. __

**Chapter 9**

Sito was having a nice day! Paarthurnax had deemed to give her and Drake a few select tasks for them to accomplish to ensure the Dragonborn could do his job and kick Alduin's scaly behind and she and Drake could go home! Lately however he'd been rather distant towards her and even Paarthurnax, she tried bringing it up but all he said was he needed time to think about certain things and to piece together their situation a bit better. She wasn't sure about that but she didn't push it harder, Drake was someone who would talk eventually on his own.

She was instead focusing on her own task. She was to find a Word Wall to the East that had been frozen over by time, to make it accessible to the Dragonborn so he could learn its secrets. Who would have thought these things froze over? Then again, the game didn't cover much about what happened while the Dragonborn was wondering Skyrim doing everything under the sun so it was possible that Paarthurnax could have unfrozen some of those Word Walls for the Dragonborn while he was off solving Skyrim's 9999 or so problems.

It was a scary thought of what could have been happening around the world now. The Golden scaled dovah flew along the sky and she opened her maw to yawn, when she closed it however there was a curious sight on her snout. A single crow was nestled on her nose, staring at her with a tilted head. Sito stared back and it returned the favor two fold. This staring contest continued until Sito broke the silence. "…Your feathers are tickling my snout."

The crow cawed and shifted from one foot to the other. She shook her head to try and shake it off, it hopped onto her forehead now, she blinked and wondered if perhaps this crow was going to try and stay on her as long as it could. She gave her large head a more vigorous shaking, the crow was steadfast on her head.

She huffed and growled, "Fine. You wanna play that game? Lets play that game!"

The golden scaled dovah went into a dive bomb, passing through the clouds as she descended, if she were human she was sure her mouth would be flapping open like a cartoon with how fast she was going. The crow? It was still on her head?! The golden missile continued downwards. The black feather speck on her forehead finally spread its wings and flew off… in time for Sito to realise she couldn't pull up in time and then… BAM! Right into a lake.

Lets rewind five minutes prior, shall we? And instead of Sito lets focus on two fishermen from the town of Falkreath who had been following the river for some good game in the center of the lake, these two men are Hroki, a common name, I assure you. And Salil, not an Argonian. They were brothers, hunters and fishermen to the bone, lived an easy go happy life and had a decent future ahead of them.

"Hroki, its good to be alive, aye?" Salil said through his hood, shielding him from the sun, voice full of life.

"Yeah, Salil. Nothing like it," Hroki agreed. They dangled their lines in the water, hoping for a bite to take back, prep and eat with their equally beautiful girlfriends. Finally… a bite. "Hey! I got something!"

"Reel 'er in!"

They caught a glint in the water and looked up to catch sight of a golden scaled dragon coming right at them. And then, their perfect happy lives were snuffed out with a splash so big it created a tidal wave! And all were sad…

Sito surfaced, gasping for air as she looked around the lake she had crashed inside of, she was soak to… whatever it was that dragons had under their scales. And she sighed, least Drake wasn't around to see this embarrassing moment.

"Oi, Hroki, I think you should throw your catch back…" A voice whispered on her head, making the golden dragon blink and looked upwards slightly with her eyes, over head of her brows was a face, staring down at her with wide curiosity. "Oi, Hroki… I think it sees us."

"Yeah," the one on the left said. "I think it does. Should we run?"

"We're on the water," the one who wasn't Hroki replied. "Don't think we'd get very far."

Sito stared at them still, they stared back. She blinked, they blinked. Finally, one of the them, the one who wasn't Hroki, reached down and… poked her right in the eye! "OW!" Sito cried as she shook her head, knocking the two young men off her head and trying to clear the vision in her violated right eye. She snapped her head around and glared at the two floating heads, who upon seeing her looking back at them, stared right back without blinking.

Sito stared back, apparently on OCD to meet their staring contest before she rip them a new hole for jabbing her right in the eye. She noted their features. Both were blonde, had brown eyes and fair skin. Both dressed in simple clothing and had packs on their backs. They stared, and she stared back.

Finally, they blinked. She shouted, "I win!" She whooped, then looked back to them, finding them gone, She blinked, then dove her head under the water to see them swimming away, she rumbled and swam after them, her wings acting as huge ass flippers, she caught up to them, and they reached shore.

"Bloody dragon, can't believe it fell for our old staring game distraction!" Hroki laughed, slapping his soaked thigh as his brother laughed with him. "And it won? We're still ali-"

A grumbled "Ahem" was behind them. And they both turned to see Sito standing there, getting out of the water behind them.

"Oh divines! Run brother!" they turned away and were about to start running when her snout moved forward, knocking them down. Then, her tail came around and laid atop their legs, trapping them as she peered over her own tail. Then, she head Hroki yell, "Gnaw, my brother! Gnaw!"

She paused, feeling an odd sensation on the underside of her tail. She peered over down at the brothers to find them biting her tail, as if really trying to gnaw their way to freedom, she laughed as the sensation continued, "S-Stop!" she said, giggling as she removed her tail. "That tickles!"

Now freed, the two brothers watched the large dragon laugh as it rolled over to laugh more, they stared. Before finally, "Well, Hroki. This feels kinda awkward."

"Yeah, Salil. It does." A pause. "Tickle it more?"

"Tickle it more!"

Sito continued to laugh as they found her sides and with both hands they tickled.

* * *

**Meanwhile, with the black Dovah of semi-evil!  
**Drake was displeased, very displeased. He had learned to shout fire and what had Paarthurnax done? Ordered him and Sito to go out and thaw word walls for the great Dovahkiin! I mean, not even a "good job!" or "That is good."! from the old dovah, and now Drake was feeling a little annoyed with it. That said, he had found the word wall of Shearpoint easily enough and with some flames, thawed it quite easily. Now he was on his way back towards the Throat of the World.

But, that was when he saw a most curious sight. A horse leaving Riverwood, he dove from the clouds and went lower, his dovah eyesight aiding him in identifying the rider… leather armor, hood… Delphine! So, where was she riding to? It wasn't Whiterun. The Greybeards had called the Dovahkiin to High Hrothgar a day ago, so that meant she was off to retrieve the horn of Jurgan Windcaller and get the stage set for the main quest line!

A terrible gear began to turn in Drake's mind as he watched the horse speed along, unaware of the black dovah overhead. This could be how he got his own plans into motion, over the course of the game, he hated the rebellion, Ulfric was a fool to want to expel the Empire, it was the empire keeping the Aldmeri out of Skyrim. And if Skyrim split from the empire then both would be weak and easy prey, since neither would leap in to help the other when the Dominion struck.

And Drake knew those pompous high elven bastards would strike. But this was good, he had knowledge of most events, characters in this conflict, oh yes. He could manipulate some strings, possibly even control Skyrim if he played his cards right. And what better way to start than ensuring Delphine understood exactly what she was in this little story he would shape. An expendable pawn.

The black dovah went down further, roaring out a breath of fire across the horses path, stopping it in surprise, knocking the surprised rider off the saddle and onto the ground. The black dovah contained his amusement, seeing her stand and stare at him with wide, only slightly fearful eyes. He rumbled in his throat, staring at her.

"Calm yourself," He said, tone a deep rumble he knew as his dovah voice. "Blade."

She seemed more surprised, but now she draw her sword, the iconic Blade Katana. It glinted, sharp as a razor and he knew it would cut the soft skin of his neck quite easily, it was likely as well crafted as the katana of his modern age. He spread his wings and tensed a bit. She stepped back at his display.

"I said!" He roared. "Calm yourself! I am not your enemy, blade." He lowered himself, bringing his snout closer to her, breathing his hot breath against her. She raised her blade, eyes glaring now.

"I find that hard to believe." She muttered, "You know I'm a blade and you're a dragon. I think we're pretty clear enemies."

"And you are a fool to think you can slay me," Drake muttered dryly. "Should you, Alduin would just raise me again. For you are now Dovahkiin, Dragonborn." he sniffed a moment, relishing the look of surprise on her features, he was striking the cords. "But, you seek his aid, do you not? Let me ask you. Do you believe in the saying… The enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

"What of it?" she growled, regaining her composure and ferocity.

Drake raised his head back a bit and rumbled a thoughtful sound in his throat. "Alduin is not my friend, I seek his destruction and the continuation of this world." He explained like a teacher lecturing their classroom. He had to play the part of a dovah discontent with Alduin's plans, afterall. "He has grown most arrogant and I wish to see him gone. And as you well know, only the Dovahkiin can ensure such a thing."

He learned back down to her, huffing a breath. "And you know where the Dovahkiin is, as do I. He will go to Ustengav, ordered to retrieve the Greybeards a certain horn. And when he does, you intend to contact him. Don't you?"

Delphine was sweating beneath her now too tight leather armor, not because of the dragon's breath or the sun. But because she was worried and frightened. This dragon spoke of secrets as if it knew all things about her and it had even pointed out what was raising the dragons, the World Eater. Alduin.

She gathered her courage, asking. "And if I do? What? Can't you just talk to the Dragonborn yourself?" And hopefully he would try, then get killed and be done with that. The black dragon jut laughed and replied to her like she was a child who said something funny.

"I could, but he would not be ready. No, I must act from the shadows for now, I need your help, joor." Joor, mortal in dragon speak. She hated that word. "You will contact the Dovahkiin and direct him to a mountaintop call Shearpoint. Then a cave known as Sunderstone Gorge, there he will find two words of power to further increase the abilities of his Thu'um."

Delphine didn't like how this dragon assumed she would do what he said, even if it was what she originally planned to do, lead him to certain walls that she found and help him along. But she didn't know if the person they sent really was Dragonborn, so she'd need a test for tha-

"I can see the gears in your head turning, joor." It rumbled in amusement. "He is Dovahkiin. You need not lead him to Sahlokniir's grave." Those words sent Delphine into a confused stare, she had planned to lead the Dragonborn to a grave sight in Kynesgrove, as it was the next sight to be revived, but she wasn't aware the dragon in front of her knew the dragon that may be buried there. But he didn't say- "In Kynesgrove. I will contend with Sahlokniir. You just ensure the Dovahkiin learns as much words of power as he can before he faces Alduin."

She glared at him. This dragon knew too much, something wasn't right about it. It had to have spies in Skyrim, people willing to help the ancient enemy of all mortal kinds, despicable traitors to their own! She opened her mouth, "You can go to Obli-"

"Silence! Joor, I am offering you friendship and aid to a mutual goal of continued existence." The black dragon sounded angry now, irritated. "And all I ask in return is that you ensure the Dovahkiin becomes powerful enough to fell Alduin, so that we may both continue to live in this world, untouched by Alduin's hunger. And then, when Alduin is gone. We can focus on the more… worldly situation." He leaned down to her level again. And again she fought the urge to go for his throat. "We can save the Empire. And destroy the Aldmeri Dominion for their arrogance."

That caught her by surprise. She lowered her sword a bit, just a bit and asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, when the Dovahkiin has defeated Alduin, he will become a beacon of hope and strength for all Nords, for all of Skyrim! And once I… convince, Ulfric to end his little rebellion, Skyrim will be under the Empire's rule again. United, but with one advantage over the Dominion." He leaned closer, his brown eyes glowing as they stared into her own. "Whatever Dovah I can gather to my cause will be the Dovahkiin's to command. When we march upon the Summerset Isles. The Mer will quake in fear. Your kind, man, can rule as the great Talos once did."

He paused, then leaned up and looked to the sky. "I must return to my master."

"You mean Alduin?"

"No," The black dovah rumbled what sounded like a laugh. "Not that arrogant brat. Delphine," She stared in shock, the dragon knew her. He looked to her, growling out his next words. "If you betray me. If you lead the Dovahkiin astray, even so much as hint him in my direction under what guise you may use. I will find you before he finds me. I will burn Riverwood, and your underground haven, to ashes. Then the rest of the town. Do I make myself clear?"

This dragon. Knew it all, who she was, where she lived and where she hid. He knew a lot… and the look in his eye told her he knew so much more. Delphine felt cold fear racing in her blood as the dragon took flight. Turning it moved to the Throat of the World, the very peak. She stared after it. Silenced by surprise and fear.

Drake laughed when he was out of earshot, he could feel the fear wafting beautifully off her body like a stench so rich and sweet he could almost taste it upon his tongue. Good, she was invested, he knew where she would go, he knew the location of the great Sky haven temple. She could not run, and if she tried, a town would suffer for it. He had won her "friendship" and in turn, her servitude.

He would lead this world down a path of stability, he would shape it to his liking, unify it under one banner. His own! He would make the Empire his puppet and in turn ensure the empire was supreme. And if Sito and Paarthurnax stood in his way, then he would tell them stand aside and watch as he brought a world to its knees.

"Yol…Toor shul!" He roared a jet of flames in victory. This would be good.

* * *

**End of chapter 9**

**There it is! The plot thickens! What is the purpose of Hroki and Salil? Why is Drake semi-evil? Does Delphine need clean underwear?! Find out later!**


End file.
